Un Înger Cu O Singură Aripă
by LisAlice5472
Summary: Acesta este un basm, nu povestea jocului Final Fantasy. Leon, Yuffie şi Genesis locuiesc împreună la palatul Oblivion. Aici o primesc pe nepoata lui Leon, Tifa, venită să locuiască alături de ei. Când Tifa creşte, află de Îngerul Cu O Singură Aripă, Care este teama întregului meleag... dar un lanţ de minciuni se află în spatele tuturor acestor mărturisiri...
1. Sosirea La Palatul Oblivion

Un Înger Cu O Singură Aripă

de Chirilă Ravara Ana Lisa

* * *

_…Oamenii au visat din totdeauna să aibă aripi pentru a putea zbura. Ei văd în ele libertatea, mai ales cei care nu se pot bucura de aceasta. _

_Dar iată că îngerii îşi doresc altceva decât ei: să fie din nou fiinţe umane, să păşească încă odată pe pământ. Acolo, în Împărăţia Cerurilor, ei sunt fericiţi de viaţa pe care o au; de darul lor de-a putea zbura oriunde îşi doresc… dar, adânc în inima fiecăruia, zace dorinţa de a fi iarăşi printre oameni…_

_Iar atunci când minciuna pătrunde între iubirea dintre un Înger şi o tânără obişnuită, îi sfâşie pe amândoi. Li se adună în suflet, întunecându-l şi astfel le umbreşte zilele pe care le au de trăit împreună. Dar pentru că se preţuiesc unul pe altul mai mult decât propria viaţă, cei doi luptă pentru a aduce adevărul la lumină. _

* * *

Capitolul I

Sosirea La Palatul Oblivion

* * *

[Era acasă...]

* * *

~personajele ce vor apărea~

Squall Leon Lockheart **[Scol Lion Lochart]**

Yuffie MacAllon **[Iufi Mechealon]**

Genesis Rhapsodos **[Genesis Rapsodos]**

Tifa Marie Lockheart **[Tifa Mari Lochart]**

Vérona Lockheart **[Verona Lochart] **– este doar menţionată

* * *

În vremurile de demult, pe un tărâm îndepărtat, un palat semeţ şi strălucitor cum numai în poveşti întâlneai capta privirile tuturor drumeţilor.

Acesta era construit pe o câmpie întinsă, la capătul căreia creştea o pădure întunecată. Palatul purta numele de Oblivion. Acolo locuiau trei prieteni buni, care se cunoscuseră încă de mici copii. La vârsta adultă, deciseră să-şi petreacă restul zilelor împreună. Astfel, ajutaţi de meşteri pricepuţi din oraşele apropiate, ridicară un minunat palat sclipitor – Olbivion-ul.

Cel mai mare din trio se numea Leon. Era considerat un bărbat frumos, drept, iubitor de pace, ţară şi adevăr. Adeseori, trăgea câte-un fum din pipa sa preferată, fapt care o cam deprima pe Yuffie, iubita sa. Ea era o fată scundă, cu părul negru, prins mereu în două codiţe scurte, ca doi palmieri. Firea ei energică şi jucăuşă îi înveselea pe toţi. La vârsta de douăzeci şi doi de ani, era la fel de simpatică precum un copilaş. Al treilea, pe nume Genesis, în vârstă de douăzeci şi unu de ani, adora să glumească de dimineaţa până seara. Era cel mai bun prieten al lui Leon şi niciodată nu-l vedeai prea departe de el. Mereu stătea în dreapta lui, încercând să nu-l exaspereze cu glumele sale. De obicei, acesta le accepta, dar erau şi unele cazuri când îşi strângea buzele plictisit şi-i striga numele pe un ton nici supărat nici glumeţ:

- Genesis…!

Atunci, el ştia că trebuia să se oprească.

Cei trei se înţelegeau foarte bine şi nu exista zi în care să nu-i vezi râzând.

Într-una din acele zile de septembrie, pe plaiurile întinse ale câmpiei verzi o fată înainta grăbită. Era atunci un cer senin, pe care soarele sclipea armonios. Cântau păsările triluri ale bucuriei şi din când în când se mai vedea câte-un iepure de câmp gonind prin iarba înaltă. Vântul adia plăcut, împrăştiind un miros de prospeţime. Iar printre toate aceste minunăţii ale naturii, fata păşea singură, înconjurată doar de iarbă, de câţiva copaci, ici-colo şi de flori mici, gingaşe care creşteau pe câmpie. Din când în când privea cerul albastru, lipsit de nori şi-şi zicea:

„Unchiule Leon, vin acum!"

Fata dorea să ajungă, deci, la palatul Oblivion. În acea zi, purta una din rochiile sale preferate, de culoare neagră, lungă şi brodată pe decolteu. Avea un mers frumos cu noii ei papuci eleganţi, cu puţin toc, de aceeaşi culoare cu rochia. Când păşea, ducea un picior nu prea înainte, dar îl punea astfel încât să fie în linie cu celălalt. Îşi ţinea demnă privirea înainte şi mâinile subţiri, deoparte şi de alta trupului. Ochii ei erau mari, umbriţi de genele negre şi sprâncenele arcuite îi făceau privirea când hotărâtă, când nesigură. Avea părul mai negru decât noaptea, lung şi lăsat despletit pe spate iar fruntea mai albă decât diamantul. Numele ei era Tifa.

Curând, ajunse lângă porţile palatului. Acolo o întâmpină Leon. De cum îl văzu, Tifa sări în sus râzând şi alergă spre el cu braţele deschise. Fericirea lui Leon nu cunoscu margini când o îmbrăţişă, ridicând-o şi învârtindu-se cu ea de câteva ori, aşa cum orice tată iubitor ar fi făcut.

- Tifa, scumpa mea! exclamă el.

- Unchiule Leon, mi-a fost dor de tine, zâmbi fetiţa.

- Şi mie, Tifa. Nu te-am văzut de mult timp! Cum mai e Vérona? Se simte mai bine?

Amintindu-şi de mama ei, zâmbetul îi păli de pe buzele roşii.

- Nu. Încă e tot aşa de rău. Dar tata a spus că-ţi va scrie atunci când mama îşi revine.

- Nu a venit şi el cu tine? întrebă Leon privind spre câmpie.

- Ba da, m-a adus pe şaua Norocoasei. De îndată ce am văzut palatul, am coborât şi el mi-a spus că se întoarce. Ar fi venit să te vadă, dar ştii tu… mama…

Leon înţelese îndată şi o mângâie drăgăstos pe umeri. Privind-o blând, îi spuse:

- Nu-ţi fă griji, Tifa. Aici vei avea tot ce-ţi doreşti. Vom avea noi grijă de tine.

Yuffie şi Genesis veniră şi ei în pragul uşii. La vederea fetiţei, Yuffie zâmbi iar Genesis se încruntă curios. Leon începu să împletească părul negru al Tifei.

- A fost greu drumul, nu-i aşa? Sigur eşti obosită. Intră să te odihneşti.

Dar Tifa pufni scurt, unindu-şi sprâncenele:

- Nu sunt obosită deloc. Unchiule Leon, nu şti ce frumos este să alergi prin iarba înaltă? Mă lași să mă mai plimb pe-afară?

La răspunsul fetiţei, Leon tăcu, copleşit de uimire. Genesis găsi îndată o cale de-a o convinge să nu plece:

- Dar ştii ce bine e să stai aici, ziua şi seara, în grădina palatului? Mai frumos şi mai sigur.

- Grădina palatului? Ah, şi eu vreau s-o văd!

Şi micuţa o zbughi spre porţi.

Leon îl privi pe Genesis peste umăr:

- Data viitoare când îi mai dai astfel de idei anunţă-mă şi pe mine. Şti cum îs copiii mici. Când se pun pe alergat nu-i mai prinde nimeni! Dacă i se întâmplă ceva ei nu ştiu ce aş face.

El se încruntă şi glumi:

- Da' tu de unde ştiai că vine la noi?

- Soră-mea mi-a trimis acum două zile o scrisoare cum că ea a mai avut o fetiţă. Nu le putea griji pe amândouă, deoarece era prea bolnavă în ultima vreme. N-a lăsat-o inima să se despartă de Tifa, dar aşa a crezut ea că-i va fi mai bine fiicei sale.

- Şi cât de mică e a doua sa fetiţă? intră şi Yuffie în discuţie.

- Păi, nu cred că are mai mult de câteva luni, răspunse Leon.

- Poate că atunci nu e aşa de rău, urmă fata, şi cred că micuţa nu va sta la noi pentru totdeauna.

- A, nu! exclamă Leon hotărât, e ca şi când a venit în vizită. Voi avea grijă de ea până când soră-mea se va simţi mai bine şi o va putea primi din nou.

Genesis nu înţelese prea multe din cele explicate de prietenul său:

- Păi, şi micuţa asta de unde a venit?

- Din Thyan, răspunse Leon, acolo locuieşte mama ei, sora mea.

- Şi oraşul ăsta e departe de palatul nostru?

- Hmm, călare am ajunge într-o zi, probabil. Nu ştiu exact. Nu am mai fost în Thyan demult.

Tifa plecase de mult spre grădini. Leon râse brusc:

- Of, nu o poţi lăsa singură o secundă că ai şi pierdut-o din vedere!

Plecară toţi trei pe urmele fetei. Trecură pe lângă câţiva pomi cu frunze aurii şi o găsiră în straturile de flori, admirându-le. Yuffie o strigă pe nume, iar micuţa îi răspunse bucuroasă:

- Aşa mă cheamă.

Yuffie surâse.

- Ce faci acolo?

În locul Tifei, îi răspunse Genesis:

- Nu e evident? Îi plac florile!

Leon îşi privi nepoata şi zâmbi:

- Hai din strat şi du-te pe cărare! Dacă mai stai acolo nu va mai rămâne nici o floare dreaptă.

Tifa îl ascultă. Se aşeză pe iarbă.

- Mă duc să-i pregătesc un ceai, anunţă Yuffie, poate îi va plăcea.

Genesis o auzi şi-i răspunse imediat:

- Păi da' cum să nu-i placă ceaiurile pe care le faci tu?!

Tifa stătea ascunsă în iarbă şi urmărea un fluture cu aripi colorate venit să se aşeze pe o floare. Leon se apropie de ea. Fluturele îşi deschise aripile şi zbură…

- Tifa, draga mea, nu crezi că ar trebui să te schimbi? Uite ce rochie frumoasă ai. Ţi-o şifonezi dacă mai stai mult cu ea.

- Unchiule Leon, mama mi-a dat un coşuleţ în care mi-a pus câteva haine. Pot să-mi aleg din el ce vreau?

- Da, Tifa, desigur că poţi. Du-te şi schimbă-te iar apoi vino în sală la ceai.

- Am plecat! strigă micuţa şi ţâşni pe lângă unchiul ei spre palat.

Acesta veni încet în urma ei, amintindu-şi cât de fericit şi mulţumit fusese şi el când era copil… O, ce vremuri! Aerul încărcat de prospeţime al copilăriei, cu toate miresmele lui… O, ce vremuri…!

Într-un sfârşit, Leon o ajunse din urmă pe Tifa. Ea aştepta cuminte lângă scările din hol, cu privirea pierdută pe tavanul încăperii.

- Camera ta este la etaj. Vino cu mine…

Nici nu apucă să termine ce avea de spus, căci Tifa începu să urce treptele în grabă, cu un zâmbet gingaş de copil pe buze. Leon oftă.

- Unde-i micuţa? întrebă Yuffie care venise cu tava cu ceşti de ceai.

Cu un gest lent al capului, Leon arătă spre holul de la etaj.

- O, măcar viaţa noastră va fi mai intensă de-acum! râse Yuffie.

- Şi încă cum! rosti Leon pentru sine.

Urcară treptele dar desigur, nu cu aceiaşi viteză ca a Tifei, iar Leon îi arătă o ultimă uşă, pe partea dreaptă. În faţa ei, stătea Tifa, cu privirea în sus, ca şi când ar fi aşteptat ca uşa să-i permită acces. Leon veni până lângă ea şi i-o deschise:

- Să intre micuţa domnişoară prima.

Aceasta făcu o reverenţă graţioasă, ajutându-se de poalele rochiei negre şi zâmbi. Când intră în cameră, îşi duse două degete la buze.

Odaia avea o singură fereastră uriaşă, de unde se vedea întreaga împrejurime. Perdelele sale portocalii fluturau uşor în adierea vântului. În partea dreaptă a camerei era un pat aranjat frumos pentru ea. În mijloc – o masă înconjurată de patru scaune care păreau regeşti.

La vederea încăperii, Tifa sări în sus de bucurie şi spuse:

- Unchiule Leon, e perfect!

- Mă bucur că-ţi place, îi răspunse el.

Tifa începu să facă ture în jurul mesei, cercetându-şi noua cameră. Yuffie surâse şi-şi culcă capul pe umărul lui Leon. Viaţa lor avea să se schimbe acum că aveau un musafir la palat!

- Serveşte, îi şopti ea înmânându-i una dintre ceştile cu ceai de pe tavă.

Leon îi cuprinse mijlocul cu un braţ, zâmbindu-i.

- Bine, bine! Da' de mine uitară-ţi? Frumos din partea voastră! se auzi un glas din spatele lor – glas care nu putea fi confundat niciodată.

Genesis ajunse şi el în pragul camerei. Privi prieteneşte pe tânărul cuplu iar apoi o văzu pe Tifa. Ea începuse deja să-şi aranjeze lucrurile prin dulapuri, pe pat, pe masă… Fugea dintr-o parte în alta râzând. O lumină jucăuşă se aprinse în ochii lui Genesis.

„Fata asta-i exact ca mine!" – îşi spuse încântat.

Un zâmbet îi luă formă pe faţă. La vederea lui, Leon tresări.

„O, nu… Asta nu-i de bine."

- Genesis, te-aş ruga să nu…

Îi ghicise gândurile şi-şi duse o palmă la frunte a lehamite.

„El şi Tifa ar putea dărâma palatul într-o zi…"

- În regulă, şuieră Genesis plictisit, promit că mă voi juca cu ea doar afară.

- Ceai? îl întrebă Yuffie pentru a linişti situaţia dintre cei doi amici.

- Vai, te rog! se repezi Genesis la ceaşca fierbinte.

După ce termină de aranjat lucrurile, Tifa zâmbi triumfătoare către cei trei. Bău cu plăcere ceaiul pregătit de Yuffie şi o lăudă.

- Da' ce bun l-ai făcut!

- Mulţumesc. Îţi pot pregăti unul în fiecare seară de-acum.

- Trebuie să te odihneşti, Tifa, spuse Leon, eşti obosită.

- Deja? Nu mai pot să văd palatul?

Micuţa se bosumflă iar Genesis nu se putu abţine să nu râdă.

- Mâine când te trezeşti îţi voi face un tur!

Tifa se puse în pat, ascultătoare. Clipi inocent spre unchiul ei care îi ură somn uşor închizând uşa în urma lui. Nu după mult timp, soarele se ascunse de tot după norii violet ai apusului. Cerul se întunecase şi îndată fu inundat de o puzderie de luciri argintii – stelele. Tifa rămase cu ochii deschişi privind acel peisaj. Trăia acum într-un loc foarte frumos! Adormi curând în patul ei cu un zâmbet gingaş pe buze. Iar liniştea puse stăpânire asupra întregii împrejurimi.

Zilele trecură, dar Leon nu primi nici o scrisoare de la sora lui cum că ar vrea-o pe Tifa înapoi. Fetiţa creştea sub privirile blânde ale protectorilor săi. Adesea, Genesis mergea cu ea la plimbare pe câmpia întinsă, spunându-i toate povestioarele amuzante pe care le cunoştea. Yuffie o învăţa cum să gătească. Uneori spunea:

- Fetiţa asta va ajunge o adevărată domnişoară. Norocos va fi cel care o va avea de soţie!

Adeseori, Tifa ieşea în grădină să privească florile. Se aşeza comod pe iarbă şi rămânea acolo ore bune. De aceea, Leon îi construi într-o zi o băncuţă de lemn ca să nu mai stea pe jos. De atunci, el şi Tifa se aşezau acolo aproape în fiecare zi. Leon o învăţa ca pe propria lui fiică tot ce trebuia ştiut la vârsta ei. Fetiţa era mândria palatului său.

Într-o zi, Tifa îl surprinse pe Leon într-o clădire mare, înspăimântătoare pentru ea. Aceea era arena, pe care unchiul ei, ajutat de Yuffie şi Genesis o construiseră o dată cu palatul. De jur împrejurul câmpului de luptă din mijloc erau numai tribune, în semicerc, unde se aşezau spectatorii.

Acesta era locul în care lui Leon îi plăcea să-şi scoată sabia din teacă şi s-o unduiască în aer fără să fie privit. El ştia ce însemna o luptă adevărată, cu săbiile sau cu arcurile cu săgeţi. Cât luptase el la viaţa lui!

- Unchiule Leon, ce faci aici? Te-am căutat peste tot! strigă Tifa.

Se întoarse spre ea. Nu prea-i plăcu s-o ştie într-un astfel de loc, dar îi zâmbi:

- Uite, mai exersez şi eu ca să nu uit. Dacă vreodată se întâmplă ceva, trebuie să vă protejez pe voi trei.

Tifa îl privi câteva momente, apoi îi veni o idee:

- Crezi că ai putea să mă înveţi şi pe mine?

Leon îşi fixă ochii pe ea, uimit, şi spuse:

- Vrei să te învăţ să lupţi?

- Da, răspunse ea, cine ştie când voi avea nevoie să mă apăr de cineva.

- Dar Tifa, ai doar opt ani. Încă eşti micuţă.

- Te rog, unchiule Leon, şi eu vreau să încerc. Pot? Pot?!

Leon oftă şi-i zise:

- Bine, bine, poţi! Dar nu-ţi voi da o sabie adevărată deocamdată.

Îi înmână una din lemn. Era foarte uşoară. La vederea ei, Tifa îi mulţumi şi începu să exerseze sub îndrumarea sa. Trecu o vreme până să înveţe toate mişcările pe care Leon i le arăta, dar totuşi, micuţa spera că într-o zi va reuşi să primească o sabie adevărată.

După un an de antrenament, dorinţa i se împlini. Leon îi alese o sabie cu totul şi cu totul din fier. La început, fetei i se păru grea şi abia reuşi s-o ţină dreaptă, dar după ce continuă să exerseze alături de unchiul ei, descoperi cu uimire că nu-i mai era atât de dificil s-o ţină în poziţia corectă; se obişnuise cu ea. Nu dură mai mult de câteva luni şi devenise o adevărată campioană.

Mai mulţi ani trecură şi chiar în ziua în care împlini cincisprezece ani, Tifa îi ceru lui Leon s-o înveţe să călărească. El zâmbi şi-i aduse din grajdurile palatului un cal alb, blând şi ascultător. La vederea lui, Tifa sări în sus de bucurie, întrebând:

- Cum îl cheamă?!

Leon îi răspunse cu greu:

- …Nu m-am gândit la… un nume pentru el. Dacă vrei, pune-i tu.

Fata bătu din palme, zicând:

- Ah, el este aşa de alb! Îi pot spune „Fulg-de-Nea"? Uite ce nume frumos!

- Frumos ca el, glumi Leon, da, cred că i se potriveşte numele.

Tifa învăţă repede cum să-l facă pe Fulg-de-Nea s-o asculte. În şapte luni, ştia deja cum să meargă la trap şi la galop cu el şi chiar cum să nu se sperie când o lua la goană. Călărea frumos, iar uneori se plimba şi cu Leon pe câmpie. Se întorceau seara târziu când Yuffie îi aştepta cu două ceşti cu ceai cald iar Genesis cu noi glume şi poveşti.

Înconjurată de atâta bunătate şi veselie, Tifa uită despre mama ei şi oraşul din care venise. Adeseori zicea că trăise din totdeauna la palatul Oblivion. Se obişnui cu viaţa simplă, dar frumoasă pe care o ducea acolo. Era acasă.

* * *

**Personajele mi-au fost inspirate din seria "Final Fantasy VII" (Crisis Core, Advent Children, Last Order şi jocul). Unora le-am păstrat numele, altora i le-am schimbat. Personalitatea unora este aceeaşi iar altele o au exact invers cum v-aţi aştepta voi. Sper că vă va plăcea "micul meu roman-basm" :D**

**Nu am nici o intenţie de copyright, ci vreau doar să vă împărtăşesc un basm căruia propriile mele experienţe i-au clădit baza. Misterios, romantic, amuzant şi încărcat de adevăr. **


	2. Un Prieten Misterios

Capitolul II

Un "Prieten" Misterios

* * *

[„Caut pe cineva. Nu voi avea pace până nu-L voi găsi."]

* * *

~personajele ce vor apărea~

Cloudius Darksky** [Claudius Darcscai]**

* * *

Clipele trecură precum valurile mării, anii precum un vis plăcut…

Acum, la vârsta de şaptesprezece ani, Tifa era mândră de ceea ce devenise iar cei trei companioni o priveau cu admiraţie. La palat avea tot ce-şi dorea; adeseori ieşea călare înconjurând Oblivion-ul sau o însoţea pe Yuffie la Hilawadii, unul dintre cele mai frumoase oraşe din apropiere.

Într-o zi, când razele soarelui aproape păleau, Tifa le propuse prietenilor ei o plimbare pe plaiuri înainte ca seara să se aşterne peste ele. După ce băură câte-o cană de ceai, se aşezară frumos, fiecare pe câte un cal vânjos şi lăsară porţile palatului în urmă. Nu după multe ture de galop, cele dintâi stele începură să-şi facă pe rând apariţia la vreme de amurg. Se încheia o zi de vară târzie... Când cei patru întoarseră caii spre a-i duce înapoi la grajd, Tifa îşi mai aruncă odată ochii spre orizont, rămânând nemişcată pentru o clipă. Văzu deodată silueta unui străin, înaintând spre ei ca o umbră, însă cu paşi hotărâţi şi foarte mari. De îndată ce ajunse la o distanţă relativ mică de ei, fata îi putu examina chipul tânăr, destul de plăcut, ochii albaştri şi părul blond, scurt şi cam încâlcit. Pe obrazul stâng avea o cicatrice urâtă, care-i fura din acel prim farmec pe care l-ar fi putut da. La prima impresie Tifa îi putu dibui vârsta ce nu depăşea treizeci şi cinci de ani. Iar nu în ultimul rând, ochii ei negri rămaseră aţintiţi asupra săbii pe care o ţinea în teacă.

La început, Yuffie vru să-şi întoarcă calul, deoarece străinul arăta prea dubios pentru ea. Tifa ţinea strâns dârlogii lui Fulg-de-Nea, gata să facă stânga-mprejur. Genesis doar îşi opri calul, fără să se sperie. Privi spre Leon, ca şi când ar fi aşteptat ca el să-i spună ce să facă. Acesta se uita curios înainte, spre cel care înainta. Nu-l mai văzuse până atunci – fapt destul de ciudat, căci Leon îi cunoştea pe mulţi locuitori din Hilawadii şi din celelalte oraşe mici din apropiere.

- Gata, eu am plecat de aici, anunţă Yuffie în şoaptă când străinul era deja la doar câţiva paşi de ei.

- Te urmez şi eu, îi spuse Tifa.

Genesis se uită lung la ele, neştiind ce să spună. Leon, în schimb, le linişti:

- Nu trebuie să plecaţi. Nu sunteţi singure. Eu şi Genesis vom avea grijă.

Când auzi acestea, Genesis şopti pentru el:

- Poate **tu **vei avea, deoarece eu nu mai pot de frică!

Până să se mai gândească ce trebuia făcut, auziră un glas:

- Bine v-am găsit, _dragi prieteni_! Frumos timp avem, nu-i aşa?

Nimeni nu rosti o vorbă, ci doar Genesis medită la cele spuse de el:

„În regulă, e frumos astăzi, dar nu-mi amintesc de tine…"

Leon îi spuse pe un ton prietenesc:

- Bună să-ţi fie inima, dar… te cunosc de undeva?

- Nu, nu prea cred, răspunse el, în schimb, _eu mă bucur că mă întâlnesc cu cineva ca mine_. De cât timp am umblat n-am văzut nimic altceva decât câmpii, dealuri, munţi şi văi. Nici un semn de civilizaţie… Doar păsări şi flori!

- Aha, am înţeles, zise Leon, iar acum unde mergi?

- La Hilawadii, domnule. Probabil mă va primi cineva acolo. De când visez la ceva de mâncare şi un ceai fierbinte că stomacul ăsta al meu a luat-o razna!

- Dacă e aşa cum zici, mai bine ai veni cu noi la palat. Până ajungi la Hilawadii mai pierzi un ceas… iar cu stomacul nu e de glumit.

Străinul surâse puţin cam forţat. Nu-i venea să creadă că fusese invitat la palatul Oblivion. În schimb, Yuffie nu era prea mulţumită de propunerea iubitului ei.

- Leon…! făcu ea încet ca să-l atenţioneze.

- Ce-i? Nu e nimic rău în asta! pufni el.

Genesis îşi întoarse calul:

- Nici măcar nu-l cunoaştem!

- O, haideţi! Cât de periculos poate fi?

- Să ştii că mie mi-e puţin frică de el! recunoscu Tifa, nu-mi place sabia aia!

Şi ochii ei căzură din nou pe teaca aceea mult prea groasă pentru o sabie obişnuită.

- Noi avem un hol plin cu săbii închise în sticlă la palat! pufni Leon, de alea de ce nu ţi frică?!

- Pentru că pe alea nu le mânuieşte nimeni! îi răspunse fata îndată.

- Eu sunt de acord cu Tifa, zise Yuffie, lasă-l în pace să meargă la Hilawadii!

- Ah, vă rog! Doar pentru o cană de ceai şi o farfurie de tocăniţă! insistă Leon, măcar atât…

Genesis se supuse primul:

- Bine… Dar apoi să plece!

Văzând că el era de acord, Yuffie nu mai avu nici o şansă.

- În regulă, îi fac un ceai cu fructe de pădure.

- Te ajut şi eu atunci, zise Tifa.

Bucuros, Leon se întoarse să-i vorbească străinului.

Cât timp cei patru se sfătuiră şi stătură cu spatele spre el, acesta rânjise puţin în timp ce-i urmărise pe ei…

- Uite, spuse Leon, vino cu noi.

- Ah, _nu trebuie. Vedeţi, eu chiar mă descurc_. _Vă mulţumesc pentru amabilitate dar_…

Auzind ce spunea, Genesis îşi zise în gând:

„Te rog, nu ne mulţumi! Dacă nu poţi veni cu noi, eu chiar nu mă supăr! Hai, fugi la Hilawadii şi lasă-ne în pace…!"

- …De fapt, cred că aş putea, continuă străinul, asta dacă… desigur, nu vă deranjează.

Atunci Genesis încercă să spună:

- Noi chiar…!

Dar Leon îl întrerupse şi continuă:

- …Ne bucurăm că poţi veni.

Genesis rămase mut, căci nu mai ştiu ce să spună. Nu avea curaj să vorbească peste Leon.

- Ah, _vă mulţumesc_! zise străinul cu un aer oarecum superficial.

Tifa îl privi cu luare-aminte. Acum nu i se mai părea atât de periculos…

Odată ajunşi la palat, Yuffie îi pregăti o ceaşcă cu ceai în timp ce Tifa pregăti masa, alegând mai tot ce aveau de mâncare pe moment. Văzându-se în faţa acelor bunătăţi, străinul nu mai putu să spună decât:

- _Pentru toate acestea… vă rămân dator_.

- O, nu trebuie! răspunse Leon, poate ne poţi spune doar cine eşti.

Acesta îl privi puţin înciudat şi grăi:

- _Nu sunt nimeni altcineva decât un simplu drumeţ_. _Am trăit singur toată viaţa_. Odată, o singură dată s-a întâmplat să mă îndrăgostesc _dar n-am avut prea mult noroc_. Am fost izgonit de la palatul unde trăiam, astfel că am început să-mi petrec singur zilele…

- Ai trăit şi tu la palat? întrebă Genesis uimit, unde?

Fetele îl priviră curioase, căci în afară de Oblivion ele nu mai ştiau altul.

- Of, nu mai contează, mormăi străinul, oricum n-a mai rămas nimic din el decât ruine!

Leon îl ascultă cu băgare de seamă iar colţurile buzelor îi căzură dintr-o dată în jos când auzi că fusese alungat şi că acum nu mai avea unde locui.

- Poţi rămâne aici peste noapte. Dar unde vei pleca mâine? La Hilawadii?!

- Sunt obişnuit cu viaţa de pribeag, răspunse el, mă descurc cumva…

Tifa apăru din spatele lui Leon şi-l privi. Învăţată dintotdeauna să ajute şi prin cel mai mic gest, îl privi cu milă, întrebându-l:

- Dar… De ce nu rămâi cu noi? Aici vei găsi tot ce-ţi doreşti.

Genesis, care între timp se obişnuise cu prezenţa lui, adăugă:

- Singurul lucru pe care trebuie să-l mai faci este să ne spui numele tău.

- Cloudius. Cloud, pe scurt, rânji el.

- Minunat! exclamă Yuffie, acum eşti unul de-al nostru.

El ridică puţin din buze, ca şi când ar fi încercat să zâmbească. Acest gest al său era destul de ciudat şi-l făcea ca şi când cineva l-ar fi silit din greu.

Mai apoi îşi depănară unul altuia istorisiri, pentru a se cunoaşte cu noul lor camarad. Acesta, în ciuda vorbelor prietenoase care îi erau adresate tăcea, pufnind din când în când la câte o glumă de-a lui Genesis. Era privit cu ochi întrebători (mai ales de către Tifa) şi nu dorea să vorbească prea mult despre el. Era ca şi când ascundea ceva ce nimeni nu trebuia să afle…

După cină, Tifa şi Yuffie îl conduseră la etaj unde îi pregătiseră o cameră a lui. El le aruncă un „mulţumesc" spus peste umăr şi intră. Nici măcar nu se chinui să le spună „noapte bună". Totuşi, fetele nu se supărară. Ştiau că primele zile vor fi mai grele pentru el. Se gândeau amândouă la trista lui poveste şi-şi amintiră de partea în care el spusese că trăise singur toată viaţa.

- Lasă, Tifa, spuse Yuffie după ce Cloud intră în odaia lui, îi va fi bine aici!

Spre miazănoapte, luna se arătă de după dealul adormit pe un cer spuzit de stele. Palatul Oblivion era cufundat în negura nopţii dar pe muchii şi la ferestre lumina lunii îi dădea un aer de vis. Nici unul dintre cei ce sălăşluiseră acolo de atâţia ani nu ştia că povestea lui Cloud era poarta spre o aventură de neimaginat.

A doua zi, Leon, Yuffie, Genesis şi Tifa îl aşteptară pe noul lor amic să vină la micul dejun, dar acesta întârziase. Apăru într-un târziu, scuzându-se cu cele mai alese cuvinte. Cică avusese un vis atât de frumos încât acesta nu-l lăsase să se trezească. Genesis îl întrebă prieteneşte:

- Da' ce vis ai avut de nu te-ai putut trezi?

- Păi, să vezi! Eram cel mai bun şi toţi mă admirau!

- Cel mai bun… ce? vru să ştie Yuffie.

- Spadasin, completă Cloud.

- Da' ce? Tu lupţi? rosti Genesis ridicând o sprânceană a uimire.

- N-am aer de luptător?

- N-am spus asta… doar că nu mi-a venit să cred.

Cloud pufni scurt şi-şi descoperi farfuria intactă, cu micul dejun pregătit. Zâmbi într-un mod ciudat – care mai mult aducea a rânjet.

- Un deliciu! lăudă el mâncarea după ce gustă.

- Mănâncă liniştit, îl încurajă Leon, după masă te vom duce să vezi **arena**.

Cloud tocmai îşi bea ceaiul când auzi spusele sale. Se înecă la auzul ultimului cuvânt dar îşi reveni repede şi spuse:

- Arenă? Unde?!

- În spatele palatului. Este construită de mulţi ani. Uneori mai organizăm întreceri. Este o metodă destul de bună de a capta atenţia oamenilor.

- Mai ales a celor de la Hilawadii, adăugă Yuffie.

Ochii albaştri ai lui Cloud luceau a entuziasm. Se vedea deja câştigând bătălie după bătălie, lăudat şi adorat. Cum ardea de nerăbdare, fu primul care ieşi din palat după masă, urmat de Genesis şi de Leon. Rămase mut când descoperi acea clădire imensă. Dete un ocol arenei, studiind-o din toate părţile. Între timp, ceilalţi doi îl priveau uimiţi şoptindu-şi unul altuia:

- Se pare că îi plac luptele.

- Să le privească sau să se afle el într-una?

Încercau să-şi dea seama cine era noul lor prieten, dar nici unuia nu-i trecu prin minte faptul că acest nou-venit avea o identitate misterioasă.

Mai târziu, Cloud le povesti despre numeroasele lupte pe care le dusese la viaţa lui. Când Leon îl întreba cu cine,el răspundea:

- _Cu toţi_!

Şi începu să le spună cum scăpase odată ca prin urechile acului.

Leon vru să ştie de unde avea cicatricea aceea pe obraz. Cloud se încruntă brusc şi răspunse nervos. Cică şi-o făcuse chiar el, într-o zi, când se antrena!

- Dar cum se face că te-ai tăiat aşa de adânc? ridică Leon o sprânceană, de câţi ani o ai?

- …De cam nouă ani buni şi grei! exclamă Cloud. Nici eu nu mai ştiu cum am fost atât de stângaci, _crede-mă_.

Schimbă repede subiectul, începând să le vorbească despre minunatul palat unde locuise până la vârsta de 26 de ani. Aminti de multe bătălii sângeroase în care fusese capul armatei şi numit cel mai bun spadasin de către regele palatului…

Cum tema discuţiei lor gravita în jurul luptelor, Leon nu se putu abţine să nu-şi laude unica şi frumoasa nepoată:

- O învăţ de când are opt ani! Odată era să pierd în faţa ei. Crede-mă, se pricepe!

- O, impresionant! zise Cloud, ştie să se apere, zici… Deci, va participa şi ea la lupta aia de arenă?

- Păi da' cum să nu?! strigă Genesis pe un ton ce automat te făcea să izbucneşti în râs.

- …Voi lupta împotriva unei fete? Asta nu-i corect.

- De ce nu? zâmbi Leon cu umor, te temi c-o să pierzi?

Cloud surâse, păru-i lung şi blond căzându-i în faţă ca să-i acopere complet ochii. Doar dinţii i se puteau vedea în timp ce surâsul său se schimbă brusc într-un alt rânjet. Nu răspunse, ci doar îşi scutură capul astfel încât pletele să-i cadă la loc pe spate.

„Fata aia ar putea fi mai interesantă decât pare…" – îşi zise-n gând.

Nu mult timp după aceea, era în faţa camerei ei. Bătu la uşă cu un nod în gât.

- Ce este, Cloud? îl întrebă Tifa de îndată ce-o deschise.

- Aş vrea să vorbesc ceva cu tine. Dacă se poate, bineînţeles.

- Desigur, zâmbi fata cu ochii sclipindu-i de blândeţe.

- Vei participa la lupta de arenă, corect? trecu el la subiect.

- Cum aş putea să zic „nu"? Uite, chiar mâine mă înscriu.

Cloud strânse din buze şi plecă dând din cap fără să mai zică nimic. Tifa rămase uimită de reacţia pe care i-o provocă răspunsul ei dar nu ştiu ce să-i spună. Ea dorea să încerce cu orice preţ căci în sfârşit Leon îi dete îngăduinţă. Se aşeză pe pat, încleştându-şi mâinile.

„Luptă de arenă…" – gândi ea, „Voi da tot ce am mai bun. Nu-l voi dezamăgi pe Leon…"

Trecură două săptămâni de la această întâmplare şi arena era plină. Aproape toţi locuitorii din Hilawadii fuseseră invitaţi la o luptă lungă şi cinstită. Regulile erau deja stabilite. În juriu erau Genesis şi Yuffie. Ei hotărau – pe măsură de cât de bine lupta – dacă învinsul avea sau nu dreptul la o a doua şansă.

Cu câteva minute înainte ca meciul să înceapă, o rază de soare pătrunse printre norii albi şi lumină arena. Câţiva oameni o priviră. Lângă dâra sclipitoare pe care raza o lăsase văzură **o pană albă**, mult prea mare pentru a fi de pasăre. Alături de ea mai căzu una şi apoi o a treia…

Aşa cum îi promisese lui Cloud, Tifa se înscrise la competiţie… şi după câteva meciuri ce aproape o epuizară îşi dete seama că ajunse în finală. Leon, căci el era antrenorul ei, o urmărea cu mândrie pe nepoata sa.

În continuare, ea avea să lupte cu Cloud. La vederea săbii lui, care lucea de ascuţită, inima i se strânse. Dori să abandoneze finala, dar prezenţa lui Leon din primul rând al tribunei stângi o linişti.

Meciul fu mai scurt decât şi-l imagină, iar Cloud descoperi la ea un adevărat talent. Cei doi deteră tot ce aveau mai bun, iar Yuffie şi Genesis avură multe dubii în alegerea campionului.

Un scurt moment de neatenţie din partea lui Cloud şi Tifa îl culcă la pământ. Fata ştia cu adevărat să lupte iar Cloud recunoscu, până la urmă, că fusese învins. Astfel se încheie meciul, căci regula una era şi scrisă în piatră: „**Cel care cade în timp ce altul se ridică deasupra capului său, va pleca pe uşa pe care a intrat**…"

Îndată se auzi chiotul mulţimii. Leon ieşi şi-şi felicită nepoata chiar şi de patru ori, apoi îl linişti pe Cloud, spunându-i că rezistase nemaipomenit împotriva Tifei. Aceasta ridică mândră trofeul înmânat de membrii juriului, dar când Cloud fu strigat pentru premiul al doilea care i se cuvenea, el nu dori să răspundă. Plecă, aruncându-i Tifei una din privirile sale cele mai încruntate şi bolborosind:

- M-a bătut o fată…

- Ce-i cu el? rosti Genesis şi de această dată cu voce tare.

- Poate s-a supărat, îşi dădu cu părerea cealaltă membră a juriului.

- Yuffie, a pierdut! Noi am fost corecţi.

- Vom vorbi cu el deseară. Ştii că nu ratează niciodată o masă.

Spusele lui Yuffie nu se împliniră. Curând, arena se goli şi cei patru rămaseră singuri. Cloud, în schimb – nicăieri.

„Oare unde a plecat? " – se întreba Tifa, speriată fiind ca nu cumva dispariţia lui să fi fost răzbunarea pentru faptul că el pierduse în faţa ei.

Plecă îndată în căutarea lui. Îl găsi lângă porţile palatului. Şedea trist pe a doua treaptă de lângă intrare cu capul aplecat în faţă şi mâinile încleştate sub bărbie, sprijinindu-le cu coatele pe genunchi. Tifa înaintă cu grijă şi când crezu că era destul de aproape de el, îi zise:

- Cloud, eşti bine?

El o privi puţin cam neprietenos, dar cu un glas satisfăcut îi zise şi el:

- Mda…

- De ce ai plecat aşa degrabă? Trebuie să-ţi iei trofeul.

- Nu pot. Cred că… ar trebui să fiu în altă parte.

- Unde şi de ce? îl întrebă Tifa curioasă.

- …Caut pe cineva. Nu voi avea pace până nu-L voi găsi.

- Pe… El?

- Da, pe El.

- Pe cine? Care El? continuă fata confuză.

Atunci Cloud renunţase la amănunte, refuzând să-i spună despre Cel pe Care Îl căuta:

- Nu contează. Nu trebuie să ştii.

Se ridică şi-i întoarse spatele.

- Doar spune-le celorlalţi c-am plecat. Poate mă voi întoarce…

- Cloud, de ce ne părăseşti?! strigă ea.

Dar el plecase, trântind – aşa cum îi era obiceiul – porţile palatului.

* * *

**Ohoho! Oare pe cine-o căuta acest Cloudius Darksky? Capitolul 3 va dezvălui :)**


	3. Un Înger Îşi Deschide Aripa

Capitolul III

Un Înger Îşi Deschide Aripa

* * *

[În liniştea deplină aşternută între cei trei,

Îngerul Se înălţă bătând puternic din singura-I aripă.]

* * *

~personajele ce vor apărea~

Îngerul Cel Cu O Singură Aripă (identitate necunoscută încă)

* * *

De la acea întâmplare, Cloud nu mai reveni timp de o săptămână, fapt care îi îngrijora pe locuitorii palatului Oblivion. Dintre toţi, cea mai nedumerită era Tifa. Adeseori se oprea lângă porţi privind îngândurată spre codrul din depărtare, învinovăţindu-se pentru plecarea lui Cloud. Se întreba de ce nu-şi acceptase trofeul care i se cuvenise; cum putea o simplă înfrângere să-l supere atât de tare… şi mai ales, cine era Acel „El" despre Care Cloud aminti cât mai succint…

Într-o zi, Tifa îşi rugă unchiul s-o lase să se îndepărteze puţin de palatul Oblivion. Dorea să plece spre un munte, nu departe de locaşul lor. De când era mică şi străbătea plaiurile în lung şi-n lat se simţea liniştită acolo, iar cum plecarea lui Cloud o zbuciumase, căuta să-şi găsească tihnă. Întrucât aerul liber şi peisajul de basm ar fi alinat orice suflet, Leon îi îngădui, cu condiţia ca, la apusul soarelui – ce acum era de doisprezece suliţe – să se întoarcă. Fericită, Tifa îl îmbrăţişă şi, luându-şi sabia cu ea, plecă zâmbind. Precauţia era înafara discuţiei în cazul lui Leon.

Paşii o purtară peste iarba moale, veştejită de venirea toamnei. Vântul îi sufla părul cu multă graţie şi orizontul o chema spre a-i afla secretele. Odată ajunsă la poalele muntelui îşi întoarse capul observând palatul Oblivion undeva în depărtare. Simţea deja tihnă în inima-i, ca şi când natura i-ar fi împărtăşit farmecele ei, alungându-i gândurile negre. O potecă ducea până la un platou înverzit de deasupra. De o parte şi de alta a potecii erau cele din urmă flori ale anului, fiecare de o nuanţă anume. Sufla un aer rece… Să fi fost prin octombrie! Se scuturau deja frunzele ruginii ale arborilor...

Tifa ajunse sus pe platou dar nu dură mult să observe că nu era singură acolo. Deasupra hăului ce se deschidea sub munte, chiar pe marginea stâncii, era un străin Ce stătea cu spatele spre ea. Părea că aştepta pe cineva, stând neclintit şi cu privirile îndreptate spre întinderea albastră.

Tifa Îl studie cu ochii ei mereu curioşi, încercând să se apropie dar înainte să-I spună ceva, Acesta Se întoarse spre ea, ca şi când ar fi simţit-o lângă El. Tifa rămase nemişcată la vederea acelui chip plăcut de tânăr. Ochii Îi erau aproape cenuşii dar aveau reflexii frumoase de smarald şi părul lung Îi acoperea tot spatele. Un fapt uimitor era culoarea sa – o nuanţă impresionantă de gri deschis în ciuda vârstei tinere care marca sfârşitul adolescenţei. În faţă, părul Îi cădea pe piept în două şuviţe mai scurte şi groase ce nu-I acopereau fruntea luminoasă. Sprâncenele Sale arcuite erau încruntate uşor a neîncredere, pentru a scoate în evidenţă privirea şi totodată, buzele vişinii, arse prin lupte şi suferinţe...

- Cine eşti Tu? Îl întrebă Tifa.

Cu un glas învelit în mister, rosti:

- Nu a mai rămas nici o urmă din ceea ce am fost. Dar tu? Cine eşti?

Îşi scoase sabia din teacă, c-o mişcare fermă. Aceasta era nemaivăzut de lungă iar tăişul rămânea impresionant de subţire de la mâner spre vârf. La vederea armei ameninţătoare, Tifa răspunse speriată:

- Nu cred că trebuie să-Ţi spun.

- Prea bine, îi zise El măsurând-o din priviri şi îndreptând sabia spre ea.

- Nu mi-e frică dacă ar trebui să lupt cu Tine! strigă Tifa mândră.

- Fie. Arată-Mi ce ştii, o încurajă străinul.

„Lupta" dintre cei doi începu, dar nu dură mult. Obişnuită cu agilitatea unchiului ei, Tifa rămase surprinsă când văzu cât de gingaşe erau mişcările Lui. Complet inocente comparativ cu cele violente ale lui Cloud. Sabia inamică spinteca aerul răcoros de toamnă, întâlnind-o pe a ei, dar Tifa îi rezista cu forţă. Se concentră, înfricoşată de măiestria străinului şi încercă din răsputeri să-şi amintească tot ce-o învăţase Leon. Nu mult dură pentru a-şi da seama că tot acel freamăt nu era decât un dans înflăcărat în care trebuia să nu piardă ritmul cu nici un preţ. Adversarul ei conducea eroic, testându-i reflexele şi viteza de reacţie, iar ea Îi urma modelul, privindu-L cu o curiozitate tremurândă.

La un moment dat, săbiile li se încrucişară. Atunci, Tifa putu văzu cum străinul Îşi mânuia arma graţios, cu o singură mână – cea stângă. Rămaseră pierduţi – ochi negri în ochi verzui – preţ de câteva secunde, înainte de-a începe un nou pas de dans. Unul lateral de această dată.

Tifa se apără miraculos de unduirile săbii inamice, dar simţi brusc cum forţa o părăseşte. Adversarul începuse deja să o conducă prea grabnic şi nu mai putu ţine faţă asaltului… Simţindu-i frica, El Îşi încetini ritmul în mod uimitor, aşteptând ca forţa să-i revină – ceea ce nu se întâmplă. Fata începu să gâfâie, blocând în continuare atacurile. Cu deznădejde însă.

Un moment de pierdere al ritmului fu suficient pentru înfrângere. Dintr-o singură mişcare puternică de sabie, străinul o smulse pe a ei din strânsoare. Arma Tifei se prăbuşi cu un sunet ascuţit la pământ. Din pricina impactului copleşitor, Tifa căzu şi ea dinaintea adversarului ei. Nu mai avu curaj să se ridice la loc. Cum rămăsese pe spate, se trăgea înapoi de fiecare dată când Cel din faţa ei făcea câte-un pas spre ea. Îl privea temătoare în timp ce înainta. Închise instinctiv ochii, aşteptându-şi, îngrozită, sfârşitul. Îşi imagina deja cum o vor plânge Leon şi ceilalţi, câte lacrimi va vărsa Vérona, mama ei…

Dar nu! Imaginile acestea îi fură alungate din minte atunci când văzu că sabia inamicului nu era îndreptată spre ea, ci dimpotrivă, era la loc în teacă. El o privi cu îngrijorare. Se aplecă şi, spre marea ei mirare, ridică arma ei şi i-o înmână satisfăcut:

- Nu te teme. S-a terminat.

Tifa Îl ascultă şi imediat fu în picioare.

- Recunosc că eşti talentată. Cu toate acestea, nu cred că ai şanse de victorie împotriva Mea, spuse El.

- Dar de ce ar trebui să am? Ce vrei de la mine?

Străinul nu dori să-i dea amănunte.

- ...Te sfătuiesc a privi mai bine pe cei pe care îi consideri prietenii tăi.

Un şoc se cuibări în inima fetei.

- La cine te referi?

- La cel care a pierdut lupta de arenă împotriva ta. Stai departe de el. Este pentru binele tău.

- Ce ştii Tu despre asta?! Îi strigă fata speriată, Cloud doar s-a întristat pentru că a pierdut. Sigur nu are altceva de ascuns…

- De unde ştii? o întrebă străinul.

Se părea că Acesta îl cunoştea pe Cloud. Totodată, aflase şi de înfrângerea lui. Tifa tăcu, nedumerită. Brusc, nenumărate întrebări îi izvorâră în minte, aproape s-o înece în frustrare. Auzi atunci o voce cunoscută din spate care-i strigă numele. În liniştea naturii, apăru cel despre care vorbiseră ei. Cu părul blond lipit de tâmple, ochii scăpărând de furie şi mâna încleştată pe mânerul săbii.

- Scuze de întârziere, **Îngeraş**! rosti printre dinţi, ne întâlnim din nou! Nu credeam c-o să Te mai văd.

Îngerul strânse din buze pentru a Se încuraja, străpungându-Şi inamicul cu o privire severă, răzbunătoare. Simplul fapt de-ai întâlni ochii albaştri, ispititori, Îi înteţiră respiraţia.

Desigur că Tifa nu dorea să-şi pună „prietenul" în pericol, amintindu-şi cum străinul ar fi putut s-o ucidă, dar o cruţase. De-ndată ce-l văzu pe Cloud îndreptând sabia spre Acest „Înger", făcu un salt rapid vrând să-l oprească. Însă înainte de-a ajunge în dreptul lui, auzi un sunet ce o înspăimântă. Îngerul Îşi scoase din nou sabia din teacă.

- Da, ne întâlnim, răspunse Acesta înaintând, acum vom sfârşi totul.

Cloud nu îşi putu stăpâni un hohot de râs.

- Deci crezi că-Ţi poţi ucide amintirile?! Eşti neschimbat de patetic.

Gândurile Tifei îşi pierdură ordinea şi viteza de succedare.

„Ucide amintirile?"

„Care?"

„De ce?!"

„Cloud Îl cunoaşte?"

„De când şi cum?"

Totul se întâmplase prea brusc şi prea violent. Groaza o paraliză. Îi privi neajutorată cum păşiră unul spre altul – Cloud cu un rânjet meschin pe buze, Îngerul cu ochii tremurând dar cu mâna strânsă pe mânerul săbii. Şi chiar atunci, sub privirile disperate ale Tifei, cei doi adversari îşi încrucişară săbiile, începând un nou dans, însă unul care prevestea un final sângeros. Împotriva lui Cloud, mişcările graţioase Ale Îngerului se schimbară radical. Tifa observă că de data aceasta nu El conducea, ci Cloud, năpustindu-se vijelios asupra Lui, dornic de victorie.

…Oţel lovindu-se peste oţel, bicepşi încordaţi furios, salturi spectaculoase şi mişcări atletice…

Ceea ce Tifa văzu la urmă fu Cloud, prăbuşindu-se la pământ asemenea ei. Examinând cu repeziciune privirea răzbunătoare din ochii Îngerului, îşi dete seama că pe el nu avea să-l cruţe. Dar oare doar răzbunare putea vedea Tifa în luciul speriat şi trist al ochilor Săi…?

Dădu un ţipăt asurzitor când sabia Îngerului ţinti gâtul lui Cloud, care abia mai sufla.

- Nuuu! Te rog, nu-l răni!

Acţiune a cărei durată fusese de ordinul secundelor.

Surprins de gingăşia glasului ei şi de expresia speriată a chipului său de fecioară, Îngerul nu putu face altceva decât să-Şi înfigă sabia în teacă, lăsându-Şi inamicul în durere. Se întoarse apoi spre marginea stâncii, iar înainte de a-L opri cineva, Îşi întinse mâna dreaptă lateral şi trupu-I străluci… atât de puternic, încât Tifa fu nevoită să-şi acopere ochii negri cu o mână. Când lumina se stinse, fetei nu-i veni să creadă ce vedea.

Pe partea dreaptă a spatelui Său, străinul avea o aripă angelică, atât de mare încât El Se putea înfăşura în ea. Penele erau, desigur, albe şi curate ca petalele ghiocelului. Aripa avea lângă penele din vârf o ţepuşă otrăvită, ce-I servea Lui în lupte. În liniştea deplină aşternută între cei trei, Îngerul Se înălţă bătând puternic din singura-I aripă. Zbură în linie dreaptă şi apoi Se făcu nevăzut.

După această scenă memorabilă, Cloud reuşi să-şi revină în fire şi veni lângă Tifa, căreia, spre deosebire de el, încă-i tremurau buzele. În ochi îi juca o lumină înecată în lacrimi de frică… Într-un final, când îşi putu stăpâni emoţia, îl întrebă pe un ton îngrijorat:

- Cloud, cine este Acest „înger" al tău?

- Niciodată n-am terminat de explicat, observă el oftând.

- Da, aş vrea să-mi spui.

Cloud tăcu o vreme, apoi rosti numele Celui cu Care se luptase mai devreme:

- **Îngerul Cu O Singură Aripă**…

Tifa repetă cuvintele cu jumătate de glas, adăugând:

- Sunteţi duşmani?

- Lupt cu El de-o viaţă-ntreagă, zise acesta nepăsător, dar nu contează. Hai să mergem acasă, Tifa. Leon ne-aşteaptă.

Abia atunci îşi aminti fata de promisiunea făcută unchiului ei. Soarele apunea, în timp ce luna răsărea încet, în partea opusă.

- Dar cum ai ştiut tu să vii aici? îl întrebă.

- Te-am văzut când ai plecat. M-am gândit să vin după tine. Şi ce bine că te-amurmărit! _Îngerul Ăsta e Duşmanul Lumii_ dacă vrei să ştii.

- Duşman?! De ce? se înfricoşă ea.

- Îţi spun eu acasă, răspunse Cloud, acum e mai bine să plecăm de aici.

- Şi Îngerul? El unde S-a dus?

- Cine ştie! i-o întoarse însoţitorul ei, bine c-am scăpat de El! Mi-e greu să-ţi spun că nici chiar eu nu am şanse de victorie împotriva Lui. _Ştii câţi oameni a omorât cu sabia aia A Lui_?

- Eu nu prea cred. Tăişul era alb.

Cloud îşi dete ochii peste cap, înciudat.

- Mă crezi sau nu mă crezi, nu-mi pasă! Hai să mergem acasă. Acolo o să te convingă Leon.

Cloud o luă înainte. Tifa mai aruncă o privire câmpului unde Îngerul îi înmânase sabia, renunţând s-o omoare, când o putuse face dintr-un singur gest. Întoarse capul şi plecă după însoţitorul său. Păşeau amândoi deodată, fără a se privi. Nu-şi mai vorbiră până când nu ajunseră în faţa Oblivion-ului. Cloud deschise porţile şi în loc s-o lase pe ea să intre prima, se grăbi să ajungă în hol. Tifa oftă şi-l urmă. În sala cea mare, Yuffie şi Genesis erau aşezaţi la masă. Doar Leon şedea singur într-un colţ. Când îşi văzu nepoata în pragul uşii, sări de pe scaun şi-i prinse umerii cu ambele mâini:

- Tifa, ai idee cât de îngrijorat am fost?!

Stânjenită, ea lăsă ochii în jos.

- Dar, unchiule Leon, ţie nu-ţi va veni să crezi…

- S-a întâlnit cu El, trecu Cloud la subiectul dureros, s-au luptat şi _bine ca-m fost eu acolo, s-o salvez_!

„**Minţi**!" – gândi fata, „El n-a vrut să mă omoare… Ba chiar mi-a dat sabia înapoi… cum nici un alt inamic n-ar fi făcut."

Ochii lui Leon se lărgiră, îndemnaţi de o uimire ce îmbrăţişa groaza cu o forţă de fier.

- Cu cine?! Cu El?

- Da, El în carne şi oase.

Yuffie şi Genesis se opriră din mâncat şi simţiră fiecare cum un freamăt îi cuprinde la auzul vorbelor lor.

- Sigur a fost El? şopti Genesis inofensiv.

Cloud, plictisit, se răsti:

- Da' eu ce vă tot spun de-un sfert de veac?!

În vreme ce ei ridicau speriaţi tonul unul la altul, mirându-se cum de Îngerul Se întorsese, Tifa nu înţelegea ce era atât de important la Acest „El". Când în sfârşit, vocile lor se domoliră, păşi spre Leon:

- Unchiule, te rog frumos să mă ierţi…

Înainte să termine ce avea de spus, simţi cum el o îmbrăţişă drăgăstos şi protector.

- Bine că te-a scăpat Cloud. Vai…! Cine ştie ce-ai fi putut păţi!

- Ce să păţesc?

Leon înţelese că avea o întreagă poveste de istorisit. Cloud se oferi să-i spună şi el fetei ce ştia. Yuffie şi Genesis traseră adânc aer în piept, căci cunoşteau amândoi povestea pe de rost, cuvânt de cuvânt. Dar de fiecare dată când le era amintită, nu-şi puteau controla un freamăt.

- _Cum bine ştie toată lumea_, începu Leon, Îngerul Cu O Singură Aripă _a apărut din senin, aici, pe tărâmul nostru, aducând ură şi suferinţă._ Are o sabie lungă-lungă, _capabilă doar de prăpăd şi jale._ _Ochii Lui reflectă o puternică dorinţă de răzbunare_…

- De ce? întrebă Tifa.

Cloud o privi şi râse ironic.

- Pentru că_ CINEVA _I-a luat tot ce avea mai scump, spuse el.

- Cine?

Tifa ridică o sprânceană a curiozitate. Cloud se înfurie brusc şi se dezlănţui în mod neaşteptat chiar de faţă cu Leon:

- **Da' de ce te uiţi aşa la mine? Crezi că io**?!

- Nuu, se apără fata, desigur că nu! Dar ce I-a luat?

-_ Nimeni nu ştie_.

Leon continuă:

- _El a adus focul. A incendiat satele, doar de plăcerea de-a le vedea în flăcări _– aşapovestesc unii_. Se spune că-Şi doreşte răzbunare pe o anumită persoană, dar nimeni nu ştie pe cine. De aceea, oamenii Îl ocolesc deoarece se tem ca nu cumva să fie vreunul din ei cel pe care îl caută Îngerul. Unii spun că S-au întâlnit cu El şi că Acesta i-a provocat la luptă. Puţini au reuşit să scape, cu nenumărate de răni pe care nu ştiau să le vindece…_

- Ceilalţi, îţi dai tu seama, _au fost trimişi în cealaltă viaţă_, grăi Genesis.

- Iar întregul Hilawadii este încărcat de străjeri pe la fiecare colţ, adăugă Yuffie.

Nepoata lui Leon tăcu, adâncită în tristeţe. Unchiul ei îi mângâie obrazul.

- Acum înţelegi, Tifa, de ce m-am temut pentru tine?

Ea îşi alese foarte bine cuvintele înainte de a-i răspunde cu o întrebare:

- Cine ţi-a spus ţie şi prietenilor noştri despre El?

- Cei din Hilawadii. Dacă am merge acum acolo şi am pronunţa numele Îngerului, să-i vezi cum s-ar ascunde cu toţii, fiecare unde-ar vedea.

Tifa înlemni de spaimă.

- Vezi? începu Cloud observând ezitarea ei, asta-i din cauză ca-i lăsat-o să plece!

- Da' tu unde-ai fost? îl luă Leon peste picior.

- _Nicăieri…_

Tifa coborî scările, sătulă de atâta pălăvrăgeală fără margini. Se gândea la Acest Înger… Se gândea la cele spuse de Leon… Când fu nevoită să se retragă, din pricina faptului că rămase fără sabie în faţa Sa, văzu multă milă în ochii Lui. Nu-i venea să creadă că El era personajul negativ, dar pentru binele celorlalţi, acceptă lucrurile aşa cum îi fură depănate.

* * *

**În sfârşit, personajul principal a apărut! :)))**

**Oau, ce capitol plin de acţiune, nu credeţi? (şi mister) ^_^**


	4. Victorie sau Înfrângere?

Capitolul IV

Victorie sau Înfrângere?

* * *

[„Dar… de ce m-ai lăsat în viaţă? Nu ai vrut să mă ucizi?"

„Tu meriţi toată lauda şi fericirea."]

* * *

Timpul zbură, fără ca cineva să observe. Zilele îşi făceau loc una alteia şi în liniştea serilor de toamnă, Tifa simţea cum întreaga natură fremăta. O aventură nouă, misterioasă, fusese desluşită din învelişul ei care o protejase până în prezent. Tifa se întreba ce-i rezerva finalul acestei aventuri – unde va ajunge şi ce va descoperi… şi mai ales cu ce provocări îi va fi drumul presărat.

Într-o dimineaţă, Genesis se întoarse din Hilawadii cu o scrisoare în mână. La plecare, mersese pe jos în plimbare, dar la întoarcere fu nevoit s-o ia la fugă, căci scrisoarea era foarte importantă iar cei care i-o dăduseră ceruseră să ajungă la Leon cât mai repede. De îndată ce Genesis intră în palat, îl strigă cât putu de tare încât răsunară toate holurile. Acesta apăru lângă el într-o vreme, îi smulse scrisoarea cu plictiseală şi-o citi. Venea din partea locuitorilor oraşului, care doreau să asiste la luptele de arenă. Pe măsură ce se apropia de finalul scrisorii, Leon rânji cu un umor slab. I se cerea ca jocurile să înceapă chiar în acea zi, spre seară. Împături scrisoarea şi-i dete drumul pe masă apoi oftă.

„Oamenii ăştia n-au pic de răbdare de când îi ştiu eu!" – îşi spuse.

Lângă el, Genesis se zbătea din răsputeri pentru aer, gâfâind cu o mână pe inimă. Leon îi zâmbi prieteneşte:

- Nu-ţi fie frică, nu ai terminat maratonul.

- Cum adică?! se revoltă acesta, da' ce? Io-s pe post de alergător renumit şi n-am aflat?!

De îndată ce îşi sfârşi vorbele, trase adânc aer în piept şi şuieră prelung. Leon nu reuşi să se abţină din râs, mai ales când îi văzu mutra disperată şi şuviţele roşcate ude, lipite de frunte.

- Arăţi de parcă ai fi făcut ocolul meleagului în optzeci de secunde!

- Ha! Amuzant! Am uitat să râd, pufni Genesis.

- Bine, bine, nu te mai plânge atâta că tot nu reuşesc să mă-nţeleg cu tine! Fii atent:…

Leon îi dete ordin să-i cheme pe toţi amatorii la meci în seara aceia. Genesis primi o pagină mare de carte legată cu o fundiţă roşie, subţire şi o pană albă de gâscă, înmuiată în cerneală cu care să scrie numele celor care voiau să se înscrie. Iar pentru a-şi tachina prietenul, îl ameninţă că-l va pune să meargă pe jos dacă nu va trata situaţia cu „maxima doză de seriozitate – marca Leon Lockheart".

- Să nu le pierzi! porunci în timp ce Genesis urcă pe cal.

- Nuuu! Mă voi ţine scai de ele! îi răspunse roşcovanul.

În câteva ore, Genesis vizită toate oraşele din apropiere, anunţând marele eveniment şi notând participanţii. Iar în acest timp, Leon, Yuffie şi Tifa făceau pregătirile necesare. Mulţi viteji se înscriseseră deja la jocuri. Nepoata lui Leon acceptă bucuroasă să participe şi ea. Din cauza faptului că nu-şi primise trofeul, Cloud fusese descalificat.

- De parcă-mi pasă! pufnea el când îi era amintit.

După ce aranjamentele finale fură terminate, se retrase în hol cu Leon.

Într-un final, sosi şi Genesis cu un chip chinuit de oboseală. Ochii i se închideau în ciuda eforturilor sale de-ai ţine deschişi. Mâinile de-abia mai ţineau dârlogii calului în strânsoare şi bărbia îi era căzută-n piept. Oftă când ajunse în dreptul porţilor şi se rezemă de gâtul calului. Descălecă apoi, iar Cloud şi Leon crezură că mai nu se aruncă din şa. Îşi luă bretonul de pe fruntea-i înfierbântată şi înaintă. După atâta seriozitate, spiritul lui poznaş îi dete de ştire că trebuia neaparat să facă o ghiduşie. Rânji în sinea sa şi începu să se clatine ca şi cum ar fi fost turmentat iar în final se lăsă în braţele lui Leon.

- Ce te-apucă?! strigă el.

Îl scutură puternic de câteva ori, dar Genesis rămase la fel de dus.

Cloud îşi încrucişă mâinile pe piept la această scenă.

- Domnu', sunteţi acasă? glumi.

Vocea lui Leon se auzi apoi oarecum îngrijorată:

- Hai, Cloud, ajută-mă să-l trezesc. Oare ce-a păţit?

Amândoi îi luară câte-un braţ pe care îl petrecură după umărul lor. Îl târâră astfel până în hol, unde îl culcară pe o canapea luxoasă.

- Hei, **Frumuseţe Adormită**! strigă Cloud la urechea lui.

Genesis deschise ochii pe jumătate şi zâmbi:

- Salutare vouă!

Leon îşi dete atunci seama că fusese din nou victima unei farse de-a roşcovanului copilăros. Sprâncenele i se încruntară de nemulţumire. Se aplecă spre el cu o privire sobră condimentată cu puţin umor:

- **Gen**, câte pahare ai băut la Hilawadii?

Ani buni trecuseră de când Leon nu-i mai rostise vechea poreclă! Roşcovanul nu-şi putu da seama dacă i se vorbea prieteneşte sau ironic. Chipul lui Leon era de nedescifrat.

- Pe cinstea mea că n-am băut! se apără ridicând palmele lângă obraji.

„Oau, Leon a glumit! Premieră!"

- Nici mie nu-mi miroase a băutură, mormăi Cloud adulmecând aerul ce-l înconjura pe Genesis.

- Atunci ce figură a mai fost şi asta?! se răsti Leon cu un zâmbet poznaş.

- Ei, mi-au înţepenit şi mie picioarele în scări! Ai vrea să fii în locul meu?

- Eu ţin la corpul meu, mărturisi Leon.

- Deci de-aia m-ai trimis pe mine! se bosumflă Genesis.

Leon îşi întredeschise buzele pregătit să-i răspundă numaidecât, dar resemnarea îl sfătui să tacă. Cloud chicoti cu un aer inocent de copil, ceea ce era foarte ciudat pentru el.

- Ce râzi? mârâi Genesis la el.

Amuzamentul acestuia se dizolvă în ciudă.

- Taci acolo, roşcovanule!

Genesis se apără îndată:

- S-o crezi tu, blondin spălăcit!

„Ha. Ce mai ai de zis la asta?!"

Cloud pufni din nou cu aerul său superficial.

- Măcar eu nu am părul de foc ca tine.

În tot acest timp, Leon îi privea nedumerit când pe unul când pe altul.

„Care-i treaba cu culoarea părului?" – se întrebă.

Apoi îi trezi la realitate:

- Na' bine! Lăsaţi glumele. Avem lucruri serioase de tratat şi chiar nu contează dacă suntem roşcaţi sau blonzi.

Genesis îşi flutură genele a uimire şi zâmbetul i se întoarse pe faţă.

- A, da! Uite, Leon, ţi-am adus lista.

Scrise numele tuturor celor ce participau pe pagina mare pe care o primise. O deschise şi i-o arătă lui. Acesta îşi aruncă repede ochii peste ea şi după ce-o citi îl întrebă:

-Da' bine, lămureşte-mă şi tu pe mine… **cum de Îngerul Cu O Singură Aripă o ajuns să concureze**?!

- Bă'! Tu eşti întreg la cap?! urmă Cloud la fel de iritat, L-ai înscris?!

- Păi, n-am avut ce să fac. Ştiu doar că m-am întâlnit cu El la Hilawadii. A fost cam aşa: am oprit calul îndată ce L-am auzit strigându-mă…

- Stai aşa, îl întrerupse Leon, zici că te-a strigat pe nume?

Genesis dădu din cap cu o privire la limita inocenţei.

- Ne urmăreşte de câteva săptămâni, explică Cloud, sigur ne-a auzit vorbind.

- Cum zici tu, pufni Genesis, mă laşi să termin?!

Cloud îşi scutură mâna a lehamite.

„Hai, dă-i drumu'!"

- Şi ce I-ai zis? întrebă Leon cu nerăbdare.

- Păi, I-am zis că Tifa domină jocurile şi că e de neînvins. Atunci El a râs… dar avea un râset ciudat…

- Na' bine, treci odată la subiect!

- Lasă-l să termine, Cloud, grăi Leon.

- Cum ziceam, m-a rugat să-L înscriu şi pe El. Nu puteam nota pe foaie „Duşmanul Lumii" cum Îi spunem noi, aşa că am scris ce vezi acolo!

Se făcu tăcere. Nici chiar Cloud nu avu curaj să mai spună ceva. Ştia şi el că un cuvânt sau două în plus erau inutile, căci situaţia aceeaşi rămânea. Leon îşi încrucişă braţele pe piept şi privirea-i căzu brusc în jos. În stânga lui, Genesis îşi muşca într-una buza, simţindu-se vinovat de toate cele întâmplate. Ochii săi verzui se aţintiră asupra lui Cloud, dar acesta îl privi cu indiferenţă. După câteva momente grele de aşteptare, liniştea fu sfărâmată de un oftat prelung. Leon, ca orice bărbat veritabil, deţinea şi el acea forţă miraculoasă de a-şi păstra sentimentele pentru sine, doar că acum grija îşi făcuse loc spre exterior, prea copleşitoare pentru a rămâne neîmpărtăşită. Anevoie, inspiră adânc şi glasul îi tremură fără de veste.

- G-Genesis, spui că Tifa este învingătoarea meciului trecut…

La amintirea înfrângerii sale, Cloud pufni cu un aer superior dar ascultă.

- Păi… da, se bâlbâi roşcovanul stresat de atâta seriozitate.

- Iar Îngerul va concura şi El, aşa-i?

- Îhî, se codi amicul său.

Leon îşi duse mâna la frunte când un gând cumplit îl lovi cu toată forţa. Cloud i-l citise şi se învineţi şi el de spaimă.

- Deci, spune-mi, cine va avea să lupte în finală?

Genesis tresări la întrebarea lui Leon şi se grăbi să-şi studieze notiţele făcute la repezeală.

- Ăăă, păi pe Înger nu-L putem plasa la începutul jocurilor, începu el scărpinându-se cu o mână după ceafă, El este prea special. Trebuie să-L păstrăm pentru ultimul meci. Iar finalista noastră de data trecută este…

Cloud îşi acoperi ochii cu ambele palme şi începu să-şi scuture capul a frustrare. Leon nu arăta nici el prea bine. Stătea nemişcat, cu spatele rezemat de pilon şi cu un aer trist, pe care încerca din greu să-l ascundă.

- …Tifa, şopti Genesis timid.

Ceea ce dezlănţui anxietatea lui Cloud.

- Împotriva Lui? Ai înnebunit? Nu-I va rezista. Aminteşte-ţi că _eu am salvat-o_!

Glasul îi răsuna din ce în ce mai puternic şi ultima afirmaţie avu un ecou lung, care lovi fiecare colţ al holului.

- Linişteşte-te, Cloud, rosti Leon foarte scurt.

Ochii lui, ce rămaseră închişi tot acest timp, se deschiseră lent, dezvăluind doi irişi căprui, deznădăjduiţi.

- Deci aşa va fi. T-Tifa v-va lupta c-cu El…

Nici nu putu să creadă ceea ce spusese. Privi pe Genesis cu tristeţe înainte de-a încheia.

- Haideţi să ne pregătim. Nu mai e mult şi începe meciul.

„Ce-i cu el? Chiar vrea să-şi trimită nepoata în ghearele morţii?!"

- Leon, nu fă asta! vorbi Cloud, nu poţi risca viaţa Tifei! Mai bine amână competiţia.

- Nu pot. Ar însemna să ne facem de râs! răspunse acesta spre necazul lui Cloud.

- Cine-n lume a făcut alegerile?!

Se uitară amândoi chiorâş la Genesis, care ridică din umeri şi spuse:

- N-am avut de ales! Ce-ai fi vrut să fac? Să-L refuz?!

Şi zâmbi nevinovat.

- Mda. Probabil te-ar fi omorât pe loc, rosti Cloud pe un ton plictisit.

Se întoarse cu spatele la cei doi şi-şi lăsă gândurile să se împletească libere. Nu fiindcă ţinea prea mult la companionii săi, ci pentru că ştia Cine era Îngerul cu adevărat, finala meciului avea să-l marcheze.

„Fetei ăleia i-a sunat ceasul…"

Leon privea înfricoşat câmpul de luptă unde Tifa îşi învingea inamicii unul după altul. Publicul ovaţiona iar ea făcea câte-o reverenţă graţioasă de fiecare dată când numele îi era strigat cu bucurie şi încurajare. Unchiul ei, în schimb, strângea mânerul scaunului cu forţă şi ochii nu i se dezlipeau de pe iubita lui nepoată – fiica pe care nu o avusese niciodată. La ce primejdie mare o supuse! Cum putuse el lăsa să se întâmple aşa ceva? În dreapta lui, ca de obicei, şedea Cloud, surprinzător la fel de înspăimântat. Privi spre Leon cu un aer temător. Traseră aer în piept după ce Yuffie şi Genesis anunţară finala, fiecare cu câte-un nod în gât. Totul rămase liniştitor. Mult aşteptatul moment nu avea să întârzie…

**Deodată, cerul se lumină cu toate că seara era lăsată deja. O rază de pulbere albă pluti în jos cu viteză orbitoare, ajungând până în mijlocul arenei, dinaintea Tifei. **

Leon şi Cloud îşi puseră amândoi mâinile la ochi, recunoscând intrarea magnifică pe care Şi-o făcuse cel din urmă concurent. Tifa păşi înapoi. O pană albă şi lungă îi căzu la picioare. Îngerul era chiar înaintea ei, cu ochii senini şi cu aripa deschisă cât era de lungă. Părul de culoarea argintului Îi pluti la loc pe spate.

„Să-nceapă petrecerea!" – îşi spuse Cloud la vederea inamicului său de-o viaţă.

Vocea calmă rosti pe un ton superior:

- Finalista?

- Da, Îi răspunse Tifa cu un ultim fir de curaj.

- Prea bine. Va fi o onoare pentru Mine.

Şi astfel începu meciul final – cu noi unduiri ale trupurilor lor şi paşi rapizi. Tifa recunoscu ritmul Îngerului, Care conducea din nou cu aceeaşi vigilenţă şi fermitate, dar Tifa nu avu nici o şansă să-L atace, ci doar să se apere. Lunga sabie pe care o vedea pentru a doua oară o făcea să tremure de fiecare dată când o auzea vuind.

- Schimbă-ţi greutatea de pe-un picior pe altul, o sfătui Îngerul văzând că-şi pierde echilibrul.

Şi-Şi arcui sprâncenele înainte de-a începe un pas mai dificil.

„Acum mă mai şi ajută!"

Stupefierea Tifei nu mai cunoştea margini.

- Întinde braţul mai mult. Ţine-ţi respiraţia sub control.

Încrucişă sabia cu a ei, privind-o cum Îi urmează îndrumarea. Din mulţime nu se auzea nici cea mai mică şoaptă. Yuffie şi Genesis urmăreau lupta cu ochii larg deschişi şi din când în când îşi mai duceau o mână la buze. Din partea stângă a tribunei, ochii lui Leon tremurau, fixaţi pe cei doi spadasini de pe câmpul de luptă. Lângă el, colţul gurii lui Cloud se ridică formând un rânjet meschin. Înţelese el care fusese scopul Îngerului când Se înscrise la meci. Din modul în care lupta cu Tifa îşi dete seama ce urmărea El de fapt…

„Ha! Şi eu îs mai prost decât credeam. Ăsta n-o fost niciodată în stare să omoare pe cineva!"

Chicoti în şoaptă.

Lupta devenea din ce în ce mai înflăcărată, căci cei doi adversari nu dădeau semne de deznădejde. Tifa dorea să-I arate Îngerului de ce era în stare cu adevărat, sigură pe forţele ei. De data aceasta nu accepta să fie învinsă. El o supunea la aceleaşi încercări folosind mişcări rotunde şi graţioase. Era un chin teribil pentru că lupta nu se mai sfârşea. Ambii concurenţi erau egali în forţe (sau cel puţin unul Se cobora la nivelul celuilalt) dar membrii juriului credeau că meciul era cât se putea de corect. Yuffie avea o vorbă înţeleaptă: „Atunci când doi inamici se avântă în luptă cu forţe egale, nu există înfrângere ci doar adevăr."

Sleită de puteri, Tifa se repezi cu un ultim efort asupra Îngerului, determinată să încheie lupta. În urma încăierării, El alunecă în spate şi-Şi deschise miraculoasa aripă pentru a-Şi păstra echilibrul. Lovi aerul cu ea şi astfel îi smulse Tifei sabia din mână. Curentul vijelios fusese prea brusc pentru a fi evitat. Tifa, şi ea, căzu dinaintea Lui întocmai ca-n trecut. La vederea acestei scene, Leon se ridică din culise pregătit să-şi ajute nepoata. Groaza i se citea acum pe chip, fiind imposibilă de ascuns. Încercă să-şi facă loc pe lângă Cloud, dar acesta îl prinse de mânecă. Îi făcu apoi semn să se aşeze, cu toate că Leon dădu furtunos din cap. Atunci, Cloud îl trase imediat la loc, cu ochii închişi a plictiseală.

- E numai un joc, explică el, n-o va omorî.

- Crezi? întrebă Leon, e Cel Cu O Singură Arpă. Cine ştie de ce e-n stare…?!

- Relaxează-te! Tocmai a trişat. Nu va primi nici un trofeu chiar dacă câştigă.

- Trişat?! făcu Leon neîncrezător.

- Adică… Stai, nu mai ştii regulamentul pe care **tu** l-ai făcut? i-o întoarse Cloud, „Sprijinul de orice fel este strict interzis. Luptaţi cu propria forţă."

Sprâncenele lui Leon se uniră de neînţelegere.

- Ce? Dar El…

- Şi-a folosit aripioara aia, rânji Cloud chicotind, a uitat că aici e pe post de om şi nu de înger!

- ?!

Yuffie şi Genesis abia mai aveau curaj să privească scena, iar mulţimea striga şi încuraja. Din nou Se ridică Îngerul deasupra ei cu graţie. Din nou se târî ea înapoi, tremurând de spaimă. Se aşternu o linişte deplină. Tifa închise ochii, chipul Îngerului – pe care îl vedea în ceaţă – ascunzându-i-se în minte. Toţi spectatorii aşteptau să vadă ce i se va întâmpla. Credeau că urma să se dea lovitura finală dar nici unul nu avea curaj să sară în apărarea fetei. Leon încerca din răsputeri să-şi stăpânească un ţipăt şi doar Cloud privea nonşalant câmpul de luptă cu obrazul sprijinit în mâna dreaptă.

„Hai, omoar-o! _Doar pentru asta ai venit, nu-i aşa_?"

Tifa şuieră de frică auzind oţelul lovindu-se cu duritate de pământ. Atunci deschise ochii şi spre mirarea ei, Îngerul o privea blând, mulţumit de meci. Lăsase să-I cadă sabia din mâna stângă iar cea dreaptă i-o întinse ei, rostind cu tonul Său neschimbat de misterios:

- Lupta s-a încheiat.

Tifa nu-I răspunse. Îl privi cu groază.

„Mă ajută? Dar am pierdut…!"

Îngerul Îşi apropie mai mult mâna spre ea şi-i şopti:

- Nu te teme. Nu vreau să te rănesc.

Ochii fetei sclipiră la auzul acestor vorbe şi înainte să-şi dea seama, degetele delicate ale Îngerului i le îmbrăţişară pe ale ei. Cu grijă, cu siguranţă, cu încredere.

- Am luptat cu mulţi la viaţa Mea, grăi El cu ochii mistici, dar niciodată nu am avut un adversar ca tine. Presimt că ne este scris amândurora să ne întâlnim din nou cândva. Până atunci îţi urez succes.

Tifa rămase fără grai pentru câteva momente, dar apoi Îl întrebă cu teamă:

- Dar… de ce m-ai lăsat în viaţă? Nu ai vrut să mă ucizi?

Îngerul pufni scurt, închizând ochii.

- Tu meriţi toată lauda şi fericirea. Eşti un suflet sensibil mărginit de ambiţie.

Tifa făcu o pauză lungă, meditând la vorbele acelea care păreau rostite dintr-o altă lume.

- De unde ştii ce sunt eu?

- Eu îi pot vedea pe oameni aşa cum sunt cu adevărat, chiar dacă ei se ascund de ochii Mei. În tine simt o veşnică flacără care nu se va stinge până nu află adevărul, până când pacea este restabilită.

Tifa tăcu, copleşită de adoraţie. El o mai privi odată şi-i puse o mână pe umăr înainte să plece.

- Continuă în a avea speranţă. Eşti mai mult decât crezi.

Iar părul lung şi cenuşiu se undui odată cu mişcările Lui.

Arena rămase tăcută o vreme. Spectatorii începură apoi să se ridice în linişte, Yuffie şi Genesis îşi evaluară notiţele în privinţa învingătorului şi din partea stângă a tribunei se auzi un glas îngrijorat pe care Tifa nu l-ar fi putut greşi niciodată. Leon alerga într-un suflet spre ea, în vreme ce Cloud îşi târa picioarele într-un ritm lent.

„Hmm, m-am aşteptat la mai multe de la _prietenul meu_ înaripat."

- Tifa! Slavă cerului că eşti în siguranţă!

O îmbrăţişă călduros şi cu forţă. Îşi îngropă obrajii în părul ei de abanos, nemişcându-se până când Cloud îl ajunse.

- O, Tifa, ai idee cât m-ai speriat de tare? Mă mir că…

- M-a lăsat în viaţă, grăi ea la fel de uimită, m-a lăsat în viaţă, unchiule Leon!

- Mda, asta face El ca să impresioneze, afirmă Cloud cu un ton plictisit, că doar nu era să mânjească pământul cu sângele tău aşa – în faţa lumii!

Şi-i zâmbi şmechereşte. Din braţele lui Leon, Tifa îl privi înciudată, simţind că pe măsură ce Îngerul i se apropia de inimă, Cloud se depărta, detestând-o. Leon se abţinu să nu răspundă replicii iritante la adresa nepoatei sale, căci consideră că era îndeajuns pentru ziua aceea.

Îndată veniră şi membrii juriului lângă ei. Yuffie, mai optimistă, i se adresă Tifei cu un zâmbet sincer:

- Ai fost extraordinară, draga mea. Nimeni altcineva nu I-ar fi putut ţine piept Îngerului atât de bine.

„S-o crezi tu!" – îşi zise Cloud, „Doar o luat-o mai uşor astăzi."

- Mda, spuse şi Genesis, lupta a arătat foarte înflăcărată... pân-ai căzut şi-ai pierdut!

Râse puţin iar Yuffie se încruntă la el.

- Nu fi rău! îl certă ea, de parcă tu ai fi luptat mai bine!

Tifa zâmbi, căci Genesis reuşea întotdeauna s-o înveselească. Se desprinse de îmbrăţişarea lui Leon, urmând să-şi petreacă mâinile în jurul lui Yuffie, care o mângâie pe cap şoptindu-i că nu are de ce să se teamă.

Puţin mai târziu, Leon era felicitat de spectatori pentru meci. Fiecare îşi exprimă mulţumirea şi mai ales entuziasmul provocat de ultima luptă. Încercând să nu-şi amintească prea mult de aceasta, Leon doar încuviinţa vag şi zâmbea. Trecuse o vreme până când membrii juriului luaseră decizia finală în ceea ce privea trofeul. Yuffie îi spuse lui Genesis cât de încântată era de progresele Tifei în timp ce acesta îi amintea cu regrete că eroina lor pierduse.

- Dar, Genesis, ceva nu e clar, vorbi Yuffie.

- Tot ce are legătură cu Îngerul e un mister! răspunse el cu umor.

- Hai să ne gândim, Tifa a căzut, într-adevăr, iar asta i-a cauzat înfrângerea. Dar de ce?

- Păi, e evident că Îngerul a avut mai multă forţă în braţe decât ea. Şi când a împins-o înapoi…

- Stai aşa, Gen!

O luminiţă se aprinse în ochii lui Yuffie.

- El nu a împins-o cu sabia, dac-ai fost atent.

Genesis rămase blocat.

- Recunosc că n-am avut curaj să mă mai uit când L-am văzut că-şi deschide aripa…

- Întocmai! pocni Yuffie din degete, Şi-a folosit aripa şi vântul prea puternic a dezechilibrat-o.

- Ooo! fu singurul răspuns al roşcovanului.

- Asta înseamnă că a trişat! rosti Yuffie clar şi răspicat, deci trofeul nu e Al Lui.

De undeva din spate, Cloud le ascultase cu atenţie dialogul. Ridică din buze când auzi că inamicul său nu avea să ajungă campionul, precum îi spuse şi el lui Leon.

- Dar nici Tifa nu a câştigat, mai spuse Genesis cu un zâmbet inocent.

Yuffie şuieră prelung, foarte obosită.

- Bine, fie! Lasă-l în colo de trofeu! Meciul ăsta a fost unul special şi… ăă, trofeul iese din calcul…

Cu părere de rău, Tifa păşea spre ieşirea din arenă. Înţelese că de data aceea nu exista câştigător şi că Îngerul plecase deja. Atunci îşi întoarse capul într-o parte pentru a-şi recunoaşte adversarul în drumul Său spre porţi. Se afla la câţiva paşi înaintea ei iar Tifa era sigură că Îngerul îi putea simţi prezenţa în zvâcnirea sângelui. Rămase nemişcată să-L privească iar ochii ei luceau de admiraţie. El păşea lent cu fruntea spre cer, cu părul cenuşiu plutindu-I pe spate. Întunericul nopţii se aşezase deja asupra arenei iar în contrast cu el, aripa Îngerului apăru strălucitoare la un gest Al Său. Nici o altă vieţuitoare cu aripi nu era pe măsura splendorii ei. Aluneca prin aerul răcoros în timp ce Îngerul se apropia de ieşirea din arenă. Penele ei foşniră plăcut când El o undui în aer, pregătit de zbor, iar Tifa avu impresia că sunetul fusese o şoaptă molcomă de vânt. Îndată, aripa miraculoasă lovi aerul şi dispăru în înaltul cerului – o stea albă într-o mare de negru…

- …Hai să mâncăm ceva. Mor de foame! se auzi glasul jucăuş al lui Genesis care o trezi pe Tifa din visare.

Ea oftă cu greu şi se întoarse spre prietenii ei. Yuffie îi zâmbi iar roşcovanul pus pe năzbâtii îi înconjură mijlocul cu un braţ, apropiindu-se mult de ea.

- O, draga mea, la ce te gândeai? o întrebă.

- …Aş fi putut câştiga, răspunse cu întârziere.

Acum era mai mult ca sigur că gândurile Tifei gravitau înspre altcineva. Dar intră bucuroasă în jocul lui Genesis doar pentru a se retrage mai târziu când Leon şi Cloud se apropiau din urmă. Unchiul ei părea mai mândru ca niciodată de ea, uşurat de grijile făcute mai devreme. Blondul, în schimb, era la fel de nepăsător ca de obicei. Veni agale până lângă ea şi-i spuse clătinând din cap:

- Da, Tifa, te-ai descurcat bine.

- Hai, Cloud, că mi-e foame! strigă Genesis la el.

O singură privire străpungătoare îi mai aruncă Tifei înainte de-a pluti pe lângă ea ca o stafie.

Cu cerul înstelat al toamnei deasupra, Tifa îşi ţinea obrajii în mâini, sufletul ei aflându-se sub un regenerator val de întrebări. Leon îi îngăduise să mai rămână puţin pe banca din grădina palatului. În mintea ei luă fiinţă un adevăr strălucitor şi rotund, dar care fu asaltat numaidecât de către umbre negre şi înecat în adâncimea lor. Acolo avea să ducă un somn lung până când destinul avea să-i dea forţa necesară pentru a lumina din nou.

„…Mai întâi îmi dă sabia, iar acum îmi întinde mâna…"

„De ce m-a lăsat El în viaţă când ar fi putut atât de uşor să-mi pună capăt zilelor?"

„Dacă Leon spune că El e duşmanul nostru, atunci de ce Se poartă ca un prieten?"

Încet-încet, gândurile o făceau din ce în ce mai intrigată, dând naştere unei ultime întrebări:

„**Cine e Acest Înger Cu O Singură Aripă**?"

* * *

**Când două forţe egale se avântă în luptă, nu există victorie sau înfrângere - ci numai adevăr.**

**(Mi-ar plăcea să vă citesc părerea despre acest capitol. Mi-a luat cam mult, nu-i aşa?)**


	5. Sfaturi şi Urmări

Capitolul V

Sfaturi şi Urmări

* * *

[„Nu renunţa… iar într-o zi vei afla tot ce îţi doreşti. **Îţi promit**."]

* * *

Îngerul nu Se mai arătă, iar locuitorii palatului Oblivion credeau că renunţase definitiv să-i mai urmărească. În primele zile de după acel meci, nimeni – nici chiar Cloud – nu avusese curaj să părăsească palatul. Zilele veneau şi treceau mai repede ca de obicei, fără ca vreunul dintre ei să observe. Dacă văzură că duşmanul lor nu mai veni la luptele de arenă, răsuflară uşuraţi. De la această întâmplare, un gând pătrunse în mintea Tifei şi nu dorea cu nici un preţ să-i ofere linişte. Atât Cloud cât şi Îngerul îi ascundeau o taină profundă. Totuşi, între cei doi, Tifa simţea o diferenţă remarcabilă. Cu toate că pe primul îl ştia deja de ceva timp, nu reuşise încă să-i afle adevăratul miez. Însă cel de-al doilea degaja mai multă siguranţă şi delicateţe, învăluite în mister fosforescent, cu toate că-L întâlnise numai de două ori.

Rămânea confuză de fiecare dată când se gândea la cei doi pretendenţi deoarece nu-i cunoştea îndeajuns. Unul doar o privea egoist peste umăr şi trântea uşile peste tot pe unde mergea, iar altul…

„Ce părere am eu despre El?" – se întreba adesea noaptea printre vise, „_E_ _inamicul nostru, e rău, e nemilos_, aşa mi-a spus Leon. _El nu iartă pe nimeni şi nimic. Sufletul Său arde… arde de ură şi răutate. _Dar oare de ce? Iar Cloud… nu se uită niciodată la mine când îmi vorbeşte… Cine ştie ce e-n capul lui! Dar deja se împlinesc două luni de când stă la noi şi uite ce străin mi se pare."

Ziua în care aşteptările Tifei urmau să se împlinească începuse cu un tril prelung de păsări. Soarele strălucea cu ultimele sale puteri pe cerul de toamnă. Câmpia fremăta la atingerea divină a şoaptelor de vânt.

Profitând de somnul adânc în care căzuseră prietenii ei, Tifa ieşi din palat cu un zâmbet victorios pe buze. Desigur că Leon nu i-ar fi îngăduit cu nici un preţ să plece, dar acum nepoata lui zburda liberă pe câmpie. Se îndepărtă cât putu de mult de Oblivion şi înaintă fără teamă spre codrul de dinaintea ei. I se părea că tărâmul rămânea frumos tot timpul, indiferent de ce anotimp domnea peste ţinut. Primăvara se obişnuise să vadă cei dintâi ghiocei din grădina palatului. Vara, admira frumuseţea dimineţii, cât şi a apusului. Toamna, asculta tăcută şoaptele vântului printre copaci şi privea frunzele valsând din ei spre sol, iar iarna rămânea cu privirile în zare, minunându-se de albul imaculat al zăpezii. Uneori îşi amintea de fericita ei copilărie şi pentru a simţi din nou acel sentiment, pentru a reveni într-un nou suflet de copil, lua câte un bulgăre de zăpadă, apoi îl lăsa să cadă. Din când în când îl mai arunca ori spre unchiul său – care doar îi zâmbea spunându-i să-l lase-n pace – ori către Genesis – care, spre bucuria ei, îi răspundea imediat cu un alt bulgăre.

Dar de data aceasta, Tifei i se părea că ţinutul în care trăia se schimbase. Nu erau anii de vină şi nici fenomenele naturii, ci prezenţa unui nou personaj în cadru. Personaj Care nu îi inspira nici teamă, nici încredere. Personaj Care „luptase" cu ea de două ori, dar acele atacuri uşoare, unduiri graţioase ale mâinilor şi picioarelor în timpul apărării şi mişcări rapide nu puteau fi considerate o adevărată luptă. Parcă nici ea şi nici Cel cu Care se duelase nu doriră să ridice sabia unul la altul.

Astfel că fata nu putea decide dacă situaţia îi era sau nu pe plac. Nu ştia nimic despre Cel-astfel-considerat Duşman al Lumii, dar în ochii Lui citise bunătate şi milă, fiind singura care reuşise să le observe. Cu toţii se temeau de El…

„Dar de ce?!" – se întrebă Tifa a zecea oară de când plecase de la palat.

Nici nu observă că se îndepărtase deja foarte mult. Oblivion-ul rămase în urmă-i. Înainte se zărea Tărâmul Promis – codrul întunecat şi misterios ca întotdeauna. Iar când Tifa făcu încă un pas înspre necunoscut, privirea i se ridică involuntar spre înălţimi. În aerul răcoros de toamnă, o pană albă flutura în zigzag. Strălucea pe măsură ce se apropia de sol şi mâna Tifei se întinse la timp pentru a o prinde. Nu avea nici forma, nici aspectul uneia obişnuite de pasăre, ci era ascuţită la capete şi groasă la mijloc, mult mai mare decât palma ei. Luminată de o blândă rază de soare, pana dispăru învăluită într-o pulbere albă, iar Tifa rămase cu mâna întinsă dinaintea ei. Atunci ştiu că **El** Se apropia. Îşi ridică ochii spre cer, de-acolo de unde căzuse pana. Într-o armonie perfectă a naturii, norii pufoşi se depărtau unii de alţii, întinzându-se pe bolta de-un albastru fără margini. O a doua rază de soare străpunse norii, prelungindu-se până în depărtări în mii de fascicule subţiri, orbitoare. Cerul rămase limpede. Tifa îşi împreună mâinile, emoţionată de peisajul mirific. Şi văzu, în înaltul cerului, o aripă imensă, neclară datorită luminii soarelui. Bătea lent prin acea perdea de linişte şi pe măsură ce se apropia, prindea contur. Fata o recunoscu dintr-o sigură privire, căci o mai văzuse până atunci. Ştia Cine urma să coboare din înălţimi. Ştia…

Îngerul Cel Cu O Singură Aripă plutea spre sol, cu părul lung pe spate, cu ochii neschimbat de blânzi. Nu fu mult până când ateriză la câţiva paşi în faţa ei. Îşi duse aripa lângă corp, strângând-o puţin înainte ca aceasta să dispară asemenea penei albe. Acum, Tifa ar fi putut avea impresia că se afla lângă un tânăr ca oricare altul, cu toate că părul cenuşiu şi alura mistică Îl trădau. Oare venise să lupte din nou cu ea? Degetele Tifei încleştară teaca săbii, pregătite de-a o scoate. Dar orice urmă de nesiguranţă îi fu topită din inimă când întâlni privirea caldă a Îngerului.

- Ai plecat de una singură de la palat. Nu ţi-a fost teamă? grăi El.

- De cine să-mi fie? spuse ea cu vocea tremurându-i puţin, de Tine?

Îngerul închise ochii, iar genele Lui lungi şi negre părură umede în lumina soarelui…

- Teama de necunoscut este o necesitate, fu răspunsul Său.

Tifa tresări. Era El un duşman, aşa cum spusese Leon? Atunci când vorbea parcă dădea viaţă cuvintelor Sale, astfel încât le puteai simţi căldura… Cel puţin, **unii** puteau. Printre ei se număra şi Tifa, a cărui suflet rămase profund mişcat. Şi chiar când să se împace cu propriile-i gânduri, cum că Îngerul îi dorea numai binele, cele istorisite de Leon şi Cloud îi umbriră din nou gândirea.

Simţindu-i neliniştea, Îngerul făcu un pas spre ea, astfel că acum erau destul de apropiaţi unul de altul. Îşi scoase mănuşa de pe mâna dreaptă – ce avea rol de a-I proteja palmele de mânerul dur al săbii – şi, încet, Îşi duse mâna spre obrazul ei, oprindu-Şi două degete pe bărbia-i, ridicându-i-o delicat. Ca răspuns gestului Său, Tifa inspiră adânc, tremurând la atingerea Lui. Degetele Îi erau atât de fine iar când Îl privi în ochii Lui gri-verzui Le află strălucirea paşnică, armonioasă. Brusc, şi genele ei se umeziră aşa cum I se întâmplase şi Lui. Rămaseră amândoi neclintiţi, privindu-se cu emoţie.

- …Spune-Mi, te rog, ce te întristează, Îi şopti Îngerul.

Ea Îi răspunse cu întârziere:

- …Cum aş putea accepta două lucruri opuse unul celuilalt?

El făcu o pauză şi spuse:

- Nu şti cum să accepţi un neadevăr? Te pot ajuta.

Iar mâna Lui părăsi bărbia Tifei, alunecând în jos.

- De-asta sunt aici, începu ea, credeam că o schimbare de peisaj îmi va face bine... dar ştiu că atunci când mă voi întoarce totul o va lua de la început.

O tăcere deplină se aşternu între ei. Îngerul deveni îngândurat.

- …Nu mai pot avea încredere în nimeni în ultima vreme, mărturisi fata.

- Doar ea trebuie ascultată în asemenea momente, îi spuse Îngerul, este cea care ne înţelege mereu.

- Cine e „ea"? izbucni Tifa, te rog, spune-mi! Pe cine aş putea crede?

Durerea îi împânzise sufletul şi acum îl sfâşiase pentru a-l părăsi. Îngerul simţi de-ndată rana din-lăuntrul ei care tocmai se deschise.

- Dă-Mi mâna ta şi vei vedea.

La început, Tifa îşi scutură capul dintr-o parte în alta. Îl privi uimită de ceea ce El o rugase.

- Te rog, totul va fi bine, insistă El.

Atunci Tifa nu mai stătu pe gânduri şi I-o întinse. Îngerul o luă cu delicateţe în a Sa şi-Şi lăsă degetele să alunece o dată în jos şi-n sus pe pielea netedă. O strânse uşor şi o duse la pieptul ei.

- Vezi?

- Da, văd, răspunse Tifa, e **inima mea**.

- Mereu trebuie să ai încredere în ea. Ascult-o atunci când te cheamă, căci îţi va spune ce trebuie să faci.

- Dar este ceva cu adevărat special la inimi?

- O inimă reprezintă valoarea fiecărui om.

Ochii Tifei erau în lacrimi. Niciodată nu se gândise la aşa ceva.

- Şi-mi va spune mereu ce să fac?

Chipul Îngerului se întunecă puţin la aducerea aminte a propriului Său trecut care era mai dureros decât şi-ar fi putut Tifa imagina.

- …Viaţa este grea. Cine ştie ce provocare te aşteaptă în fiecare zi… Unele îţi aduc liniştea sufletească sau durere fără margini. Altele ţi le aminteşti cu drag sau vrei să le dai uitării… Inima ta va încerca să-ţi spună calea cea bună, dar, câteodată, nu o vei auzi.

- De ce…? întrebă Tifa la un pas de a izbucni în plâns.

- Pentru că suferi, pentru că simţi durere. În momente ca acestea trebuie să-ţi găseşti pacea, cea din adâncul sufletului şi să-ţi asculţi inima. Gândeşte-te mereu că nimeni nu are viaţa perfectă.

- Nimeni, repetă Tifa şi o lacrimă îi alunecă pe obrazul stâng în cele din urmă.

La vederea acesteia, Îngerul Îşi ridică din nou mâna şi-i şterse delicat urma durerii.

- Nu este nevoie de tristeţe, ci doar de bucurie şi voie bună. Doar ele merită a sălăşlui în fiinţa ta.

Când vru şă-Şi retragă mâna, Tifa I-o opri, spunându-I:

- Nu ştiu dacă ceea ce mi-a dat Leon de ştire despre Tine e adevărat sau nu, dar… eu nu Te pot privi ca pe un inamic.

Emoţionat de vorbele ei, Acesta încuviinţă cu un gest al capului, apoi, ridicându-Şi ochii de smarald, îi mai puse o întrebare:

- Inima ţi-a spus acest adevăr?

- Da, dar mă tem că Leon nu Te va înţelege ca mine. Ceilalţi prieteni ai mei Te consideră Duşmanul Lumii.

- Este adevărat? Mi-au dat ei acest nume?

Sprâncenele arcuite I Se ridicară a uimire.

- Da. Aşa mi s-a spus. Şi nu numai ei se tem de Tine, ci întreg meleagul.

- Dar tu? o întrebă Îngerul brusc, tu te temi de Mine?

Tifa se gândi mult la răspunsul ce urma să I-l dea.

- Demult, când ne-am întâlnit pentru prima dată, mi-a fost teamă de Tine… Dar acum… nu-mi mai este. Tu nu eşti un duşman pentru mine… şi sunt sigură că nu ai gânduri negre pentru omenire.

- Este adevărat. Eu nu Îmi doresc război şi distrugere. Niciodată nu aş putea privi oamenii ca pe duşmanii Mei.

Îngerul încercă din nou să-Şi retragă mâna. Simţi cum Tifa I-o prinse într-a ei. O privi cu tristeţe, căci ştia că unchiul fetei şi mulţi alţii aveau alte păreri despre El.

În final, strângându-i uşor mâna, o privi drept în ochi şi-i rosti:

- Nu renunţa… iar într-o zi vei afla tot ce îţi doreşti. **Îţi promit**.

- Îţi mulţumesc! Voi asculta sfatul Tău, negreşit! spuse Tifa.

El doar clipi lent, ascunzând licărirea melancolică a ochilor Lui. Apoi Îşi întinse mâna graţios într-o parte şi trupul Îi străluci întocmai ca-n trecut. La vederea aripii curate, orbitoare la lumina soarelui, Tifa zâmbi fără de veste. Fericirea i se întoarse. Îngerul încercă şi El să schiţeze un zâmbet dar Îi fu în zadar. Făcu un pas înapoi, privind-o pentru ultima oară în acea zi şi aripa I Se încordă puternic. Dintr-o singură bătaie, Se înălţă deasupra Tifei cu o viteză care ei i se păru o violentă suflare de vânt. Ea ridică ochii spre a-L vedea plutind în aer dar cerul era limpede. Îngerul se făcuse nevăzut ca şi când nici nu ar fi fost. Lăsase în urmă doar o pană imensă, albă…

Pe drumul spre palat se gândi la cele învăţate. În vreme ce se apropia, îşi făcea mari speranţe ca prietenii ei să nu se fi trezit încă şi în special, nu Leon. Odată ajunsă, păşi timidă prin holul gol răsuflând uşurată că nu fusese descoperită.

- Tifa, de ce nu mi-ai spus că pleci?

Vocea de neconfundat a unchiului ei nu suna prea mulţumită. Tifa se răsuci pe călcâie în direcţia din care auzise glasul şi mare-i fu uimirea să-l vadă pe Leon lipit cu spatele de un pilon, cu privirea în jos ca şi când ar fi fost sătul de atâta aşteptat. Expresia chipului său se schimbă brusc din plictiseală în furie şi îngrijorare, amândouă laolaltă.

- Unde-ai fost şi ce-ai făcut?

- Eu doar… m-am plimbat…

- Şi de ce n-am avut voie să ştiu? Te costa ceva dacă-mi spuneai? Poate veneam şi ei cu tine. Ştii că nu-mi place să te las să umbli singură.

Tonul vocii se ridica într-un mod profesional şi ecoul produs de marele hol o speria pe Tifa. Cu greu, Leon îşi duse o mână la frunte.

- Of, ce mă fac eu cu tine, fată dragă?! Ştiu că e o vârstă grea, dar trebuie să-i laşi pe cei apropiaţi să te ajute. Dacă te sechestrezi nu rezolvi nimic. Iar plimbarea e mai plăcută cu însoţitori.

În mod uimitor, vocea reveni la tonul ei obişnuit pe măsură ce expresia lui Leon se îndulcea.

- Măcar spune-mi de ce ai plecat.

Tifa păstră un moment de linişte. Cum să explice că se întâlnise cu Îngerul? Leon ar fi pus lacăt la camera ei dacă ar fi auzit.

- Doar aşa, unchiule Leon, se codi ea, am vrut să mă plimb puţin şi m-am gândit să nu vă trezesc pentru că dormeaţi toţi.

- Tifa, ai idee ce primejdie te paşte dincolo de porţile alea?

Şi arătă cu mâna spre ieşirea din palat.

- Din nou e vorba despre El? întrebă Tifa cu plictiseală, dacă lumea spune că e un duşman, atunci de ce I se spune „Înger"?

- A ucis oameni, Tifa, rosti Leon clar şi răspicat. Crede-mă că nu-mi pasă dacă aripa aia A Lui e de înger sau nu.

- Dar e frumoasă. Chiar frumoasă şi atât de albă...

Tifa uitase să-şi păstreze sentimentele pentru sine şi iată că şi le împărtăşise întocmai cu cine nu trebuia.

- Cum poţi spune aşa ceva? E un criminal. **Un înger căzut**! se răsti Leon.

Dar Tifa nu avea de gând să se lase învinsă, cu toate că ea şi unchiul ei erau două pietre tari.

- Dacă e aşa cum spui, atunci El a avut ocazia să-mi pună capăt vieţii de două ori precum nu a făcut-o. Ce-mi zici tu se bate cap în cap cu faptele Lui. M-ai învăţat că „Pomul se cunoaşte după roade iar omul după fapte".

- Of, de ce nu vrei să mă crezi, Tifa? Eu vreau doar să te protejez.

- Nici nu m-ai ascultat, replică ea văzându-se ignorată.

- Nu am ce asculta, ridică Leon vocea, iar tu nu mai ai ce căuta singură pe câmpie de-acum înainte!

- E ridicol, se încruntă Tifa, nu mai sunt un copil! Tu însuţi m-ai învăţat să mă apăr.

- De ce nu vrei să înţelegi că nu există nimeni pe măsura Lui?! Cine ştie de ce S-a întors sau ce planuri are. Nu vreau ca tu să faci parte din ele.

Ochii îi scăpărau acum de furie şi era roşu în obraji.

- Nu pot să cred că oamenii ăştia chiar se tem de El, şopti Tifa.

- Ce nu-ţi vine să crezi? se auzi un alt glas din capul scărilor, că tinerelu' Ăsta fermecător Care ţi-a sucit minţile e un criminal? Ei, aşa-i în dragoste uneori. Nu şti la ce să te-aştepţi.

- **Dragoste**?! tună Leon întorcându-şi capul spre necunoscutul vorbitor.

Cloud cobora treptele cu un zâmbet arogant, privind intensiv pe Tifa. Aceasta se făcu roşie de ruşine.

„Of, uneori aud şi ce nu trebuie," – îşi zise Cloud, „dar lasă că poate ajut şi io cu ceva p-aci!"

- Te-ai întâlnit cu El, nu-i aşa, mândruţă?

Şi clipi spre ea des, provocator, forţând-o să fie sinceră. Săgeata zburase drept la ţintă, orbitor de repede şi fără abateri.

„Gata cu speranţele mele. M-a dat de gol."

Tifa plecă fruntea dinaintea lui Leon.

- Ceee?! strigă acesta şi blondul din dreapta lui îşi astupă îndată urechile.

- Ăă, păi El a venit la mine… – se codi fata.

Nu avea cum să nege cele spuse de Cloud, cu toate că se întreba de unde intuise el adevărul. Cloud rânji larg, amuzat pe cinste de răspunsul primit.

- „A venit la mine", o cită Leon ironic, desigur c-o venit la tine că doar n-ai aripi să zbori şi tu la El!

„Te-ai ars, frumuşico. Îl auzi ce nervos îi? Plimbările tale au intrat în sac!" – gândi Cloud cu o mână dusă la buzele ridicate.

Pentru prima oară în viaţa sa, Leon ridică vocea la iubita lui nepoată. O privi cu toată seriozitatea, fără să clipească. Ochii lui reflectau o severitate adâncă. Fata nu mai zise nimic, căci nu mai putea avea ultimul cuvânt de data aceasta… datorită minunatului Cloud! Îşi făcu loc printre cei doi bărbaţi dar înainte să apuce să urce treptele spre camera ei, Leon îi mai răsuci odată cuţitul în inimă:

- Sper că ne-am lămurit cu plecatul de-acasă, aşa-i, stimată domnişoară?

Ea nu mai avu forţă să vorbească ci doar aprobă din cap. Mai privi odată spre Cloud – a cărui expresie era de nedescifrat – şi se întoarse cu ochii aproape în lacrimi.

Ajunsă în camera ei, puse pe masă o foaie mare de hârtie şi-şi luă în mâna un creion, încercând să-şi ignore durerea care-i înceţoşa vederea. De mică desenul o liniştea. Pe-atunci contura forme diverse ca orice începător, dar în ultimii ani învăţase să realizeze portrete frumoase. Iar inspiraţia nu se sfii să vină. Astfel că încercă să-L deseneze pe Cel Care o fascina atât de mult. Totuşi, toate eforturile ei fuseră în zadar. Aripa Sa era prea mare pentru a putea fi schiţată, chipul – de o frumuseţe nemaivăzută, părul – argintiu, mult prea lung peste spate, fruntea liberă, senină, cu tâmplele puţin acoperite de cele două şuviţe groase, care-I cădeau pe piept. Pe lângă acestea, ochii Săi mari, cu reflexii verzui străluceau cu atâta bunătate… În lumina lor, se putea citi cât de curate Îi erau gândurile şi câtă sinceritate ascundea sufletul Lui.

Tifa reuşi într-un sfârşit să deseneze talia personajului. Pe El Îl contură uşor, până la umeri. Fu atentă să deseneze fiecare nasture al mantiei negre şi bretelele „în x" pe piept. Încercă să creioneze şi gâtul, iar lângă el dădu forma unui guler, lăsat în jos pe umeri. Apoi prelungi uniform mâinile; pe cea dreaptă o lăsă liberă pe lângă picior, iar în cealaltă – cum Îngerul era stângaci – desenă o sabie lungă şi avu grijă să nu-şi mişte mâna când îi contură tăişul. Îngroşă sabia la vârf şi mai creionă odată mânerul ei. Într-un cuvânt, reuşi să-L deseneze, dar când fu să continue de la gât în sus se opri. Trebuia să recunoască: El era… prea perfect pentru a putea fi desenat. Era… **un Înger**.

Astfel că lăsă desenul neterminat. Îl luă şi-l ascunse sub pat. Dacă Leon l-ar fi văzut, cu siguranţă l-ar fi rupt în bucăţi, sperând apoi că va putea face asta şi cu forma adevărată a Îngerului. Tifa oftă.

„Trebuie să ne ascundem atât de mult unii de alţii? **Asta-i minciună**!"

Deschise fereastra. O boare plăcută flutură perdelele.

- Ti-fa! o strigă silabisit o voce cunoscută.

Era Yuffie.

- Vin! îi răspunse ea, acum!

În ciuda celor spuse, Tifa mai rămase puţin la fereastră, cu fruntea liberă spre cer. De deasupra norilor, doi ulii maronii planară deodată, străpungându-i. Aripile lor se întinseră în aer şi nu după mult timp, cei doi începură să bată din nou din ele în timp ce se îndepărtau. Tifa oftă. Aripile uliilor erau incomparabil de mici pe lângă cea A Îngerului. A Lui era imensă! Atât de pură şi strălucitoare… Îngerul. Da, El…!

- TI-FA! strigă vocea înţepată a lui Yuffie, supa **e** caldă!

Fata strânse din buze şi închise fereastra cât putu de repede. Of, adolescenţa asta! Cu toate rătăcirile şi durerile ei, cu plânsete şi râsete cristaline…

Coborî în grabă treptele şi-şi făcu drum spre sala de mese. Când o văzu sosită, Genesis gustă din farfuria ei cu lingura lui şi spuse:

- Supa **a fost** caldă…

Yuffie începu să râdă, bătându-l pe umăr. Cloud ridică puţin din buze, nepăsător. Doar Leon şi Tifa nu răspunseră umorului său.

- Îmi cer scuze, am pierdut noţiunea timpului, zise fata plecând capul.

Părul lung şi negru îi căzu în faţă odată cu gestul de laşitate. Unchiul ei o privi cu coada ochiului. Dori să-i spună ceva dar tăcu. Mai bine ar fi păstrat dojana pentru ziua următoare. Genesis îşi opri râsul şi se uită inofensiv la cei doi.

- Am zis ceva greşit? o întrebă încet pe Yuffie.

Spre deosebire de ei, Cloud goli farfuria mai repede şi înainte să-i spună cineva ceva se ridică de la masă, cu vechea lui explicaţie „Trebuie să plec..." Nu-i fu reproşat nimic, în schimb. Încheind cina fără companionul lor veşnic ocupat din motive personale, Leon îşi luă pipa şi ieşi în grădina palatului. Avea nevoie de un moment de singurătate. Genesis îl privi peste umăr, rânjind. Îndată îşi undui trupul pe după scaun şi se luă după el. Yuffie şi Tifa rămaseră să strângă masa în urma celor trei bărbaţi (dintre care doi erau insuportabil de morocănoşi).

Leon inspiră adânc de îndată ce se află în grădina palatului – oază de linişte. În spatele lui, Genesis mergea încet, pe vârfuri şi cu degetele adunate. Leon nici nu se deranjă să vadă dacă era urmărit. Paşii îi erau rapizi, duri, astfel că însoţitorul său alese să rămână la o distanţă destul de mare în urma lui. Avea impresia că Leon urma să sfărâme ceva, neavând importanţă ce. Acesta se opri în dreptul băncii pe care o construise pentru Tifa… Tifa – nepoata lui, numele pe care îl rostea cu o dragoste de tată, nu doar de unchi. Genesis păşi încet şi precaut până lângă el.

- Eşti supărat.

Nu era o întrebare, ci o afirmaţie sinceră a unui prieten care îl cunoştea de o viaţă întreagă.

- Bine… Ce-a mai făcut Tifa? bănui el văzând că nu primeşte răspuns.

Leon vru să-i spună dar se răzgândi imediat. Nu dorea să se descarce pe amicul său din copilărie. Dacă văzu şi văzu că nu avea linişte nici acolo, plecă şi nu se opri decât în holul de la etaj, unde se închise în camera sa.

- Ce l-a apucat şi pe ăsta? făcu Genesis cu voce tare, chiar toată lumea s-o trezit cu faţa la cearşaf azi?!

După această revoltătoare exclamaţie, tăcerea serii umplu grădina. Un puternic fâlfâit de aripi îi dete de ştire lui Genesis că vreo trei-patru păsărele venite să se odihnească pe o creangă îşi luaseră zborul înfiorate. Privi peste umăr spre copacul cu pricina şi pufni. Paşii îl purtară apoi spre arenă, unde auzi un tăiş de sabie vuind violent în aer. Cum porţile de la intrare erau întredeschise, Genesis îşi vârî doar vârful nasului printre ele, inspectând interiorul. În mijlocul câmpului de luptă, Cloud se antrena din greu, aşa cum făcea în fiecare seară de când pierduse împotriva Tifei.

„Ei, poate cu ăsta mai merge o glumă!"

Îşi undui trupul subţirel printre uşi şi păşi înăuntru. Tocmai la timp, căci Cloud îşi înfipse la loc sabia în teacă. Roşcovanul îi puse o mână pe umăr, aşteptându-se la o tresărire dar Cloud îl străpunse cu o privire cât se poate de încruntată.

- Ce faci aici?

- Ce ţi se pare că fac? ironiză Cloud ca de obicei, stau şi aştept să vină diligenţa?!

Ofensat, Genesis îşi retrase îndată mâna prietenească. Ura să fie respins, deşi era obişnuit datorită lui Leon.

- Păi… nu! Da' eu te-am întrebat frumuşel!

Fu luat de după gât ca un frate mai mic şi simţi obrazul dur al lui Cloud lipindu-se de al lui.

„În regulă, asta-i mai mult decât frumuşel. Ia mâna de pe mine, nevertebratule!"

- Mă antrenez, omule! veni răspunsul mult aşteptat.

- Cu ce scop, omule?

- Vreau să câştig o luptă, amice!

Genesis îi întoarse replica numaidecât:

- Cu cine, amice?

Cloud rămase tăcut, schimonosindu-se în cel mai ironic fel posibil. Se uită chiorâş la el şi până la urmă zise:

- Ţinta mea este Îngerul Cu O Singură Aripă.

Genesis exclamă:

- Aha! De-aia ai plecat de la masă!

Şi bătu din palme. Cloud nu-şi putu stăpâni un râs, dar pe care îl înfundă cât de repede putu.

„Focă bleagă ce eşti! Acuma ce-ai mai vrea? Să-ţi aduc şi peşte?!"

Îşi dete ochii peste cap iar celălalt înţelese. Dorea să fie lăsat în pace.

- Succes, omule! râse Genesis, sper că diligenţa nu întârzie!

- Ce ştii tu? Hai, du-te şi lasă-mă-n pace!

Roşcovanul renunţă cu ochii în pământ şi ridicând palmele în propria apărare. Păşi îndărăt înainte de-a se întoarce tacticos pe călcâie.

- Noapte bună, Cloud! rosti când ajunse în dreptul uşilor.

- Sa-na-ta-te! silabisi blondul în urma lui.

Ducându-şi mâinile deasupra capului, Genesis se întinse ca un cotoi leneş, îndreptându-se spre palat. Mormăi în timp ce căscă:

- Ah, ce dorm la noapte!

Tifa intră în camera ei şi se aşeză pe marginea patului. Luă desenul de dedesubt. Stătu nemişcată şi privi cu luare-aminte fiecare umbră, fiecare detaliu neterminat.

„Voi lucra la el mâine," – cugetă ea, „acum mi-e somn."

Se întinse liniştită şi închise ochii, dar nu putu adormi. Se gândea mereu la un Înger… Un Înger cu o înfăţişare asemănătoare oamenilor, dar cu o aripă imensă care Îl înfăşura pentru a-L ascunde de brutalitatea acestora.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwww... Mie chiar îmi place cum a ieşit acest capitol! E atît de dulce :-***

**Reviews vă rog! MAAAAI MULTE! :)))**


	6. O Schimbare Nebanuita

Capitolul VI

O Schimbare Nebănuită

* * *

["Te rog, Tifa, deschide-Mi. Trebuie să-ţi vorbesc."]

* * *

~personajele ce vor fi menţionate~

Lucrecia [Lucresia]

~identitatea Îngerului este aflată – Sephiroth [**Sefirot**]~

* * *

- CE MI SE ÎNTÂMPLĂ?!

- Te-a cuprins în lanţul lui de minciuni şi oricât te-ai zbate, acesta este prea puternic pentru a-l rupe de una singură.

- Te rooog! Spune-mi, spune-mi adevărul!

- El a adus suferinţa asupra ta şi a celorlalţi.

- Cine?

- …Cloud.

- De-asta se poartă el cu noi aşa?

- Faptele lui au un singur ţel şi le susţine cu minciuni. Astfel atrage oamenii de partea sa.

- Dispreţuiesc minciuna mai mult decât orice altceva. Ea nu ajută, ci dimpotrivă, desparte! Te rog, eliberează-mă! Te rog, îngerul meu. Numai Tu îmi eşti salvarea.

- …Nu şti de când te aştept, **iubirea Mea**.

- Ia-mă! Ia-mă cu Tine!

- Clipa se apropie şi atunci vei cunoaşte adevărul.

- Nuuu! Nu mă părăsi, **dragul meu înger**!

- Fii fără teamă. Eu voi zbura mereu deasupra ta. Dar acum trebuie să te trezeşti, iubito. Zorile sunt pe-aproape…

Îngerul dispăru ca prin ceaţă, undeva în amintirile şi gândurile ei… Tifa regretă nespus faptul că deschisese ochii tocmai atunci. Razele răsăritului pătrunseră în odaia ei, înlăturând moleşeala din urma nopţii lungi. Ridicându-se din pat îşi aminti visul – visul care i se păruse atât de real. Îngerul ar fi putut să o poarte pe braţe într-o altă lume, în care soarele nu ar lipsi nicicând de pe bolta cerească, unde dorinţele ar prinde viaţă şi iubirea ar fi singura armă împotriva acestei lumi reale, dure.

Oftă cu greu şi înaintă spre uşă. Auzi o voce cunoscută strigând-o cu nerăbdare. Fu uimită, căci cu o zi în urmă acelaşi glas se răstise la ea. Coborî scările în grabă şi nu mult fu până să-l întâlnească pe Leon plimbându-se nervos în cercuri, sătul de atâta aşteptat. Ea vru să-l salute, dar de îndată ce-i întâlni privirea, rămaseră amândoi pierduţi unul în ochii celuilalt. Tifa nu ştia ce să spună. Leon îşi calcula cu grijă cuvintele. Brusc, tăcerea fu întreruptă de un râs dulce de fată, care fu acompaniat îndată de un altul.

- Nu te uita aşa la mine! Ştiu şi eu cum arăt. Ce să faci, m-am zvârcolit cam mult azi noapte.

Leon era nespus de ciufulit. Fiecare şuviţă de păr îi era încurcată cu alte două sute. Tifa îşi opri râsul într-un sfârşit şi se apropie de el cu zâmbetul pe buze.

- Bună dimineaţa, unchiule Leon! Eşti bine?

- Hmm, da. Totul e în regulă. M-am gândit puţin la ce făcea mama ta când avea şaptesprezece ani. Trebuie să recunosc că şi ea era la fel de încăpăţânată ca fiica ei.

Tifa îşi dete ochii peste cap, plictisită. Tonul lui Leon deveni ca de miere, fapt foarte surprinzător având în vedere ziua precedentă.

- Dar, până la urmă, părinţii tăi m-au rugat pe mine să am grijă de tine până când se anunţă vremuri mai bune pentru mama ta. Eu sunt unchiul tău.

- Aşa-i, **maestre Squall**!

- Cum mi-ai spus?! întrebă el uimit.

- Maestre Squall!

Acesta era chiar primul prenume al unchiului Tifei, alături de „Leon Lockheart". Totuşi, lui nu-i plăcea şi de aceea Tifa îl striga aşa atunci când dorea să facă o glumă sau când se speria de el şi încerca să-i spună că-l respectă enorm de mult – că i se supune.

- Nu-mi spune aşa! fu replica lui Leon.

- Am uitat că mai ai un nume. Dar mi-am amintit ce mi-a spus mama despre tine. Te cheamă Squall Leon Lockheart… Şi în plus, îţi spun cum vreau! Sunt nepoata ta.

- Exact! o opri el încercând să pară nervos, tu eşti nepoata mea de şaptesprezece ani, iar eu sunt unchiul tău de treizeci şi cinci. Vreo diferenţă?

- Nu…! Deloc! strânse Tifa din buze.

Rânjetul lui Leon deveni zâmbet călduros de tată. Braţele i se deschiseră pentru a o cuprinde pe Tifa în căldura lor.

- Îmi pare rău pentru ieri.

- Dacă îţi pare rău cu adevărat, du-te şi piaptănă-te!

- Cum doreşte domniţa mea!

Leon făcu o plecăciune respectoasă în faţa ei şi ea chicoti. Pătrunzând mai bine în hol, îl descoperi pe Genesis care dormea dus, de parcă nu era, sprijinindu-se de un pilon. Se apropie de el iar acesta tresări brusc şi ţipă:

- Da, să trăiţi, domnu' Leon!

Fata îi aruncă o privire confuză, cu o nuanţă de umor. Descoperind că nu cu el vorbea, ci cu nepoata lui, Genesis se corectă cu tipicul său accent franţuzesc:

- Pardonez-moi, **mademoiselle** **Tifa**!

Tifa avu suficiente motive pentru a râde: privirea caraghioasă a amicului ei, gesturile rapide pe care le făcu cu degetele şi nu în ultimul rând, accentul – care, sincer, nu sunase prea bine.

- Ah, Genesis, ce s-a întâmplat? Ce te-agiţi atâta?

- Păi, spuse el scărpinându-se cu o mână la ceafă, Leon vrea să mergem după nu-ştiu ce armată. De-azi dimineaţă face pe seriosu' – bine, nu că nu îi – şi mă tot bate la cap cu „seriozitate marca Leon Lockheart."

- De ce? se miră ea izbucnind din nou în râs.

Tonul lui Genesis era imposibil de imitat.

- Pentru a fi demnă să ne apere palatul! rosti el luând poziţia de „Drepţi!", în caz că Înaripatu' Îşi mai arată mutriţa pe-aici, va vedea El ce-L aşteaptă.

Zâmbetul Tifei păli brusc, ca şi când nici nu-i înflorise pe buze.

- O, deci are legătură cu El, spuse cu un aer trist.

- Păi da' cum să nu?! repetă Genesis replica lui favorită.

Tifa privi în jur, uimită de linişte. De obicei auzea glasul lui Yuffie ştergând praful sau ocupându-se cu alte treburi. La fel ca Genesis, era şi ea o veveriţă.

- Dar unde e Yuffie? întrebă Tifa.

- A plecat la Hilawadii.

- Pentru…?

- Da' crezi că io ştiu? Nu-ştiu! Nu-ştiu!

Tifa râse de felul în care Genesis rostise ultimele vorbe. El avea un obicei de-aşi subţia vocea atunci când spunea „nu-ştiu!" şi de a accentua litera „u" din „nu".

- Şi când se întoarce?

Iar Genesis repetă:

- Nu-ştiu! Nu-ştiu!

Leon apăru din capul scărilor, râzând, ceea ce-l marcă pe roşcovan. Privi blând spre cei doi.

- Păi, mă' Genesis, asta tot spui de azi-dimineaţă de la prima oră! Îţi răsună vocea în tot palatul.

- Super! Înseamnă c-am glas bun! zâmbi el.

Pe de altă parte, când Leon coborî scările până în dreptul lui cu o falcă-n cer şi cu cealaltă-n pământ, Genesis făcu un pas înapoi şi-şi duse mâinile în faţă ca gest de apărare. Înţelese că trecuse deja limita.

- Vă rog, domn' general, nu-mi faceţi rău!

Ştia că Leon era mult mai serios decât el şi în acea dimineaţă nu prea avea chef de glumele lui.

- Tu vii cu mine! spuse „generalul" pe un ton aproape comic.

- Unde mergeţi? De unde luaţi armata? întrebă Tifa.

- Mergem departe… – începu Leon.

Iar Genesis rosti peste:

- Dincolo de stele…

- Vom traversa meleagul, trecând prin Thyan…

- …Fără ca inimile să ne fie… ăă, grele? încheie glumeţul.

Zâmbi mândru de faptul că găsise o rimă potrivită. Era în firea lui să născocească versuri.

Leon reveni:

- Dar ne vom întoarce peste două zile. Până atunci, Tifa, te rog să ai grijă de palat. Crezi că poţi?

- Desigur, maestre Squall! Nu-ţi fă griji. Şi dacă treceţi prin Thyan, poate o poţi saluta pe mama din partea mea…

Vocea lui Cloud o întrerupse. Acesta apăru din holul de la etaj, cu rânjetul meschin pe buze.

- Poţi conta pe ea! strigă pe un ton mai ironic şi ciudat, e fată mare! De-acum în colo trebuie să înveţe să aibă singură grijă.

Auzise ce vorbiseră ei mai-nainte şi se decise să intre şi el în discuţie. Leon fu de acord cu el (ca de obicei, fapt care îl cam enerva pe Genesis).

- Da, Cloud are dreptate, dar nu cred că mai avem timp de stat. Mergem în Morgan.

- De ce tocmai acolo? urmă Cloud ridicând o sprânceană a curiozitate.

Nu dorea să-i scape nici cel mai mic detaliu şi stătea ca un uliu la pândă, rezemat într-un cot de balustradă.

- Pe-acolo am câţiva prieteni, zise Leon, mi-au spus că atunci când voi avea nevoie de o armată pentru palat mă pot duce la ei.

- A, drăguţ! Dar ştiai că oraşul ăsta îi departe de tot?

- Da, Cloud, ştiu. Ne vom întoarce mâine noapte dacă mergem în ritm normal. Avem nevoie de soldaţi în caz că Îngerul apare. Mi se pare chiar suspect că zilele astea nu S-a mai arătat…

- În regulă, atunci lăsaţi-mă să vin cu voi, propuse el, vom fi trei.

- Să ştiţi că mie-mi sună bine, zise Genesis, n-am chef să fiu singur dacă Înaripatu' Ăla ne iese în cale.

Leon începu să râdă, amuzat în cele din urmă:

- Tocmai ţie ţi-e frică de El? Tu care L-ai înscris la lupta de arenă, acum demult?

- …Se pare că da, se bâlbâi el, mai ştii cum pot temerile astea să apară? Azi te temi de ceva, mâine ba. Ştiu, e ciudat.

- **Tu** eşti ciudat, glumi Cloud, dar oricum eşti caraghios în acelaşi timp.

„Focă bleagă."

- A, mulţumesc! Mi s-a mai zis de o mie de ori.

„Nevertebratule."

- O mie una cu asta! îl corectă Leon.

„Încetaţi odată, copii mici ce sunteţi!"

În timp ce ei glumeau, Tifa îi privea veselă pe toţi trei. Se gândi bine înainte să-şi întrebe unchiul:

- Maestre Squall, crezi că aş putea veni şi eu cu voi?

Leon se uită la Genesis apoi la Cloud. Aceştia dădeau încet din cap, de la stânga spre dreapta.

- Tifa… Nu ştiu… Ar fi mai bine dacă ai sta acasă şi ai avea grijă de palat. Yuffie va veni şi ea peste două zile.

Fata îl privi pe sub sprâncene, ridicând un colţ al buzelor:

- Sigur e asta? Sau poate vreţi să mergeţi singuri, ca bărbaţii?

Chicoti. Leon privi în pământ, ascunzându-şi obrajii care roşeau. Genesis îi sări în apărare:

- A, vezi tu, domnu' general ar vrea să vii cu noi, dar cum ai spus tu, nouă ne-ar plăcea să mergem singuri… Ştii…

- Aha, am înţeles, încheie Tifa, bine, unchiule Leon. Fii fără griji. Nu mă amestec unde nu-i de mine. Voi avea eu grijă de palat până mâine noapte, când vă veţi întoarce voi.

- Ştiam că mă pot baza pe tine, îi răspunse el, îţi mulţumesc.

„Ah, nu mai trage de timp, Leeeon!" – îşi zise Cloud impacient.

- Hei, hei, hei! rosti brusc şi supărat, trebuie să plecăm **acum** dacă vrei să venim **mâine**.

- Bine, să mergem! spuse Genesis.

Plecă odată cu Cloud spre grajduri să echipeze caii. Leon mai rămase puţin cu Tifa pentru a o sfătui:

- Te rog, draga mea, să nu deschizi porţile la nimeni în afară de Yuffie… Deşi nu cred că se va întoarce ea mai devreme decât noi.

- De ce? întrebă ea.

- A chemat-o una dintre prietenele ei zilele astea să stea cu ea două zile. Ştii tu, va fi vorba numai despre bărbaţi, reţete de gătit şi alte bârfe de-ale fetelor…

Roşi şi mai tare. Tifa îl dojeni cu blândeţe:

- Ei, aşa vorbeşti tu despre noi? Dar voi, care aţi face orice să fiţi cei mai buni spadasini de pe faţa pământului?

- Te rog nu mă confunda cu Cloud.

Se uită peste umăr, cercetând.

- M-a auzit? Nu. Uite-l acolo, la grajduri cu Genesis.

Tifa râse. Leon se schimbase radical în acea dimineaţă.

- Bine, maestre Squall. Poţi pleca liniştit. Voi avea eu grijă de tot.

El o îmbrăţişă călduros, rezemându-şi capul de părul ei negru. Îl sărută cu grijă.

- Nu ieşi cu nici un preţ afară. Îngerul nu trebuie să te vadă.

Zâmbetul Tifei dispăru brusc, amintindu-şi visul magic dar îşi strânse şi ea unchiul la piept, nedorind să-i arate ceea ce simţea cu adevărat pentru Înger. Leon încuviinţă cu un gest al capului şi plecă. Alături de Genesis şi de Cloud, încălecă pe Fulg-de-Nea şi-l conduse înspre pustietatea albă. Din faţa porţilor îi privi Tifa. Zâmbi puţin în timp ce ei se îndepărtau tot mai mult de palat.

…Şi ce frumos era în acea dimineaţă! Venise iarna. Ninsese chiar în timpul nopţii. Zăpada nu era foarte mare, dar nu se mai vedea nici un fir de iarbă de sub plapuma de omăt. Tifa se aplecă, luă în mână puţină zăpadă şi din ea făcu un bulgăre. Îl aruncă de două ori în sus şi se întoarse cu el în mână spre palat. Razele soarelui ieşeau încet din nori. Fata merse în grădina palatului, acolo unde unchiul ei îi construise băncuţa de lemn de când avea ea opt ani. O mătură cu mâna de zăpadă şi se aşeză.

„Lipsesc doar florile de primăvară!" – gândi văzându-se în mijlocul naturii.

Închise ochii, bucurându-se de un moment de meditaţie. Era linişte. Prea linişte…

Zăpada scârţâi sub povara unor paşi lenţi, blânzi. Sunetul se auzea monoton, mult în spatele Tifei. Ea stătea nemişcată pe bancă, jucându-se cu bulgărele. Îşi înfipse degetele în el şi o ploaie de omăt pufos căzu peste stratul gros de jos. Pielea i se înroşi de frig dar zâmbi. Tresări brusc, auzind paşi din ce în ce mai aproape de ea. Probabil Leon uitase ceva sau Genesis se întorsese să-i mai spună o glumă. I se tăie respiraţia când simţi o mână prietenoasă aşezându-i-se pe umărul stâng. Doar atunci se întoarse să vadă Cine venise la ea, cu toate că ştia deja…

- …Eşti Tu.

Iar în ochi începu să-i joace o lumină.

- Da, Eu sunt, răspunse glasul cel veşnic blând.

- De ce ai venit? întrebă ea ridicându-se de pe bancă.

Îi întâlni privirea, acea privire în faţa căreia nu putea minţi. Clipi des pentru a-şi ascunde lacrimile. Alături de ea era nimeni altcineva decât Îngerul. El îi văzuse pe Leon, Genesis şi Cloud plecând de la palat şi aflase că nici Yuffie nu se va fi întors prea curând. Astfel că venise să o vadă pe cea căruia avea să-i destăinuie taina Lui.

- Ieri ţi-am făcut o promisiune iar acum Mă ţin de ea.

- Aşa este? Vrei să-mi spui adevărul?

Şi gândul i se întoarse la Îngerul apărut în vis.

- Este ceea ce-Mi doresc cel mai mult.

Îngenunche dinaintea ei, deschizându-Şi aripa strălucitoare. Îşi plimbă mâna printre penele mari şi spre uimirea Tifei, scoase un trandafir lipsit de spini pe tulpină, cu petalele de un roşu aprins. Îl ţinea cu gingăşie între degete, apropiindu-Şi mâna de a ei. Un zâmbet încercă să ia fiinţă pe buzele Lui, dar nu deveni decât un rânjet asemănător cu al lui Cloud. Îngerul nu putea zâmbi…

- Unde l-ai găsit? exclamă Tifa la vederea florii.

- Îl păstrez pentru tine încă din noiembrie.

Sprâncenele fetei se uniră puţin a neîncredere.

- Dar e imposibil. A trecut mai bine de-o lună de-atunci. Cum de-a rezistat?

- Răspunsul pe care am să ţi-l dau face parte din poveste.

Atunci Tifa Îl privi cu milă şi mâna i se întinse încet după trandafirul roşu.

- Inima-mi spune că nu eşti inamicul nostru. Nu al meu.

- Dacă inima îţi spune, în sfârşit **adevărul**, nu-Mi rămâne decât a-ţi ofer floarea.

- Am încredere în Tine? se întrebă Tifa cu voce tare.

Instantaneu, lanţul de minciuni puse stăpânire pe mintea ei. O lovi cu putere, încătuşând-o în amărăciune şi nesiguranţă.

- _Îngerul Ăsta e Duşmanul Lumii _dacă vrei să ştii.

- _Ştii câţi oameni a omorât cu sabia aia A Lui_?

-_ El a adus focul. A incendiat satele, doar de plăcerea de-a le vedea în flăcări…_

Pe măsură ce lanţul se strângea în jurul ei, respiraţia îi devenea din ce în ce mai grea. Inima îi bătea nebuneşte, încercând să se elibereze din strânsoarea de fier. Ochii îi erau în lacrimi şi la vederea lor, Îngerul o privi speriat, simţindu-i durerea. Instinctiv Îşi duse mâna spre a ei, încercând s-o liniştească dar Tifa şi-o retrase îndată. Minciunile îi înnegriră sufletul, îndepărtând-o de lumina ce radia în jurul Îngerului.

- Dar… Dar eu nu pot!

Truda de a-şi înăbuşi plânsetul îi fu în zadar, căci lanţul începu să o strângă până la sufocare. Lacrimile îi căzură pe obraji şi de-ndată ce le simţi îşi ascunse ochii de A-I Îngerului. Făcu un pas înapoi, tremurând. El Se ridică în picioare, privind-o cu teamă. În secunda următoare, Tifa fugi spre porţi, lăsându-L în urmă. Îşi şterse lacrimile cu o mână în timp ce gonea prin zăpadă şi nu se opri decât în camera mare a palatului. Căzută pe canapea, suspinele ei se auzeau ca şi ecoul unui trist cântec de amor…

Înainte să-şi dea seama cât suferea de tare, auzi o bătaie în uşă care fu urmată de vocea îndurerată A Îngerului:

- Te rog, **Tifa**, deschide-Mi. Trebuie să-ţi vorbesc.

Fata tresări. Pentru prima oară, Îngerul îi rostise numele. Se ridică încet de pe canapea şi păşi spre uşă. Visul ei prevestise armonie dar situaţia era departe de a fi asemănată cu aceasta. Îi deschise cu un ultim suspin. Chipul Îngerului Se arătă la fel de luminos ca întotdeauna, gânditor şi puţin trist.

- Îmi ştii numele? Îl întrebă Tifa.

- În dimineaţa aceasta l-am auzit pe Leon strigându-te.

O idee luă fiinţă în mintea Tifei, una care lega toate aceste mistere fără soluţie.

- Şi unchiul meu dreptate a avut! M-ai urmărit crezând că-l voi trăda – că mă voi supune Ţie!

- Nu, Tifa, nu…

Îngerul închise ochii şi genele lungi Îi sclipiră.

- Atunci ce vrei de la mine?! se răsti Tifa speriată, vrei să mă foloseşti pentru a-Ţi îndeplini scopul – a ajunge la Leon?!

El plecă capul dinaintea ei. Cu o voce încătuşată de durere îi spuse:

- Te rog, nu-Mi cere a sta departe de tine, căci ar fi o tortură cumplită pentru Mine. De mult aştept să pot încredinţa taina Mea cuiva. Nu îţi poţi închipui cât de copleşitor poate fi un secret neîmpărtăşit.

Clipi, ridicându-Şi privirea. Îi întinse trandafirul roşu cu acelaşi gest delicat, fără a-Şi lua ochii de la ea. Iar atunci Tifa simţi cum întunericul se pierde, înghiţit de lumina adevărului. Un zâmbet îi apăru pe buze. Încuviinţă scurt şi luă floarea. Mireasma ei se răspândise deja în odaie, dându-i un aer feeric, romantic.

- Vino, Îi spuse.

Îngerul o urmă spre canapea, cum Îi arătase ea. Tifa aşeză trandafirul în vaza de pe masă, mângâind cu drag petalele fragede, neatinse de frigul iernii în mod uimitor. Se aşeză alături de Înger pe canapea şi trase adânc aer în piept pentru a-şi face curaj să-i pună întrebarea cu care începea taina.

- Deci, Tu eşti un înger adevărat coborât din cer? Unul care luptă împotriva minciunii?

El oftă din greu, căci avea multe de explicat. Din fericire, timpul era milos cu ei.

- Eu am fost născut asemenea unui om obişnuit, Tifa. Forţa, sentimentele şi instinctele Mele sunt cât se poate de umane.

- Şi acesta este numele pe care L-ai primit? „Înger"?

- Nu, Tifa.

Părul lung şi cenuşiu Îi căzu pe piept. Chipul I Se întunecă.

- Numele Meu a fost unul dintre secretele pe care le-am păstrat cu toată responsabilitatea Mea. Dar ţie ţi-l pot dezvălui. Spune-Mi… **Sephiroth**.

Tifa rămase confuză auzind un nume atât de special pe care la început nu îl înţelese prea bine.

- Cum să-Ţi spun? întrebă nedumerită.

- Sephiroth, repetă El, aşa obişnuia mama Mea să Mă cheme lângă ea.

Tifa tresări la cuvântul ce o speriase:

-** Obişnuia**?!

Iar Îngerul răspunse în cea mai tristă voce A Sa:

- Mama Mea… s-a întors la cer, Tifa.

Ochii ei se lărgiră brusc, uimiţi şi deznădăjduiţi. Simţi cum i se frânge inima.

„Cum? Mama Lui nu mai trăieşte?"

- Ea a fost Zeiţa Armoniei, continuă Sephiroth, Eu nu Mi-am cunoscut tatăl, dar Mi-a fost spus că fusese regele Tărâmului Promis.

„Nici tatăl Lui? Adică este singur?"

- Rege! exclamă Tifa uimită.

Iar Sephiroth o aprobă.

- Tărâmul Promis? repetă după o scurtă ezitare, promis cui?

Amintindu-Şi de frumosul loc în care Îşi trăise primii zece ani din viaţă, Îngerul oftă cu durere.

- Mie. Dar palatul pe care ar fi trebuit să-l conduc a devenit pădurea ce o vezi acum lângă Oblivion. Aceasta s-a petrecut chiar în ziua în care mama Mea a murit, Tifa. Aveam zece ani. Mă plimbam cu ea pe plaiurile verzi şi nu simţeam nici cea mai neînsemnată nelinişte. Îmi vorbea despre domnia tatălui Meu şi despre vremea când Eu voi deveni rege. Atunci Mi-a încredinţat cele **două** aripi ale vântului.

Tifa scutură puţin din cap.

- Dar cu toţii Te numesc „Cel Cu O Singură Aripă".

- Cândva aveam două. Dar nu am avut multă parte de cea stângă. Probabil nici un ceas.

Sephiroth expiră cu teamă. Un fior Îl cuprinse şi pumnii I Se încleştară instinctiv. Mintea Lui dădea deja naştere unor imagini vechi – unor amintiri dure, însângerate… Codrul des, întunecat şi misterios. Poteca sumbră, şerpuind printre brazii înalţi. Lacul adânc şi rece…

Glasul Tifei deveni din ce în ce mai încet şi tremurător.

- Şi cum ai pierdut-o?

Atunci i se păru că lângă ea Sephiroth nu mai respira deloc, căci ochii Îi tremurau deja în lacrimi. Trecutul era îndepărtat la o distanţă de nouă ani dar acele amintiri nu puteau fi nicicând date uitării.

…Râsul malefic acompaniat de un tunet asurzitor. Vuietul tăişului în aerul rece de furtună. Geamătul sfâşietor, aproape de moarte şi aripa albă, pătată de sânge roşu prăbuşindu-se în apa lacului unde rămase pe vecie…

- Mi-a fost tăiată, răspunse El cu greu.

Tifa se ridică puţin de pe canapea pentru a se aşeza înapoi la loc, doar că mult mai aproape de Înger. Acum Îi simţea şi ea durerea, ca şi când între ei ar fi existat o legătură puternică pe care nici însăşi timpul nu ar fi putut s-o destrame. Îi puse, încet, o mână pe umărul drept. Sephiroth tresări la atingerea ei dar nu îndrăzni s-o respingă. Tifa aşteptă ca respiraţia să-I revină la normal şi Îl întrebă cu glasul stins de frică:

- De către cine?

…Un fulger luminând întreaga împrejurime. Chipul dur dar tânăr pe care un rânjet criminal era aşternut. Ochii întunecaţi sclipind a satisfacţie sadică…

- …Cloud.

Tifa rămase fără suflare. Groaza şi uimirea îi strânseră inima în acelaşi timp.

„Cum? El?!"

Îngerul fu la rândul Lui înfiorat de propriile Sale cuvinte. Un nod I Se puse în gât. Gemu, încercând să-l înghită, dar Îi fu în zadar. Se linişti doar când mâna Tifei Îi ajunse sub bărbie, mângâindu-L cu milă. O privi trist şi în acelaşi timp cu recunoştinţă.

- El este cel care M-a făcut să cunosc durerea, atât pe cea fizică cât şi pe cea sufletească. El Mi-a ucis mama sub proprii ochi…

O lacrimă Îi alunecă în sfârşit pe obraz; lacrimă care se zbătuse din greu să rămână nevăzută.

- …El M-a urmărit prin Tărâmul Promis transformat în codru, Mi-a tăiat aripa, lăsându-Mi toate aceste amintiri. Amintiri pe care acum ţi le spun ţie. Mi-am făgăduit din acea zi că le voi păstra doar pentru sufletul Meu şi că le voi împărtăşi numai cu cine merită încrederea Mea.

Tifa observă lacrima îndurerată şi o şterse cu acelaşi gest tandru folosit de Înger atunci când se întâlniseră pe câmpie. El Îşi întoarse privirile spre ea în timp ce ochii Îi erau scăldaţi într-o mare de nuanţe verzi-cenuşii.

- Nu pot să cred. Vrei să spui că el Ţi-a făcut asta iar eu l-am lăsat să locuiască alături de noi?!

- Nu te învinui. Tu nu aveai de unde a şti.

Această afirmaţie suflă viaţă peste lacrimile Tifei.

- Dar… e cea mai tristă poveste pe care am auzit-o vreodată…

Sephiroth Îşi apropie capul de al ei, puţin câte puţin, până când se rezemau amândoi unul de celălalt. Cu mâna dreaptă îi înconjură mijlocul, lipind-o de pieptul Lui, căutând s-o împace. Simţindu-se în sfârşit în siguranţă, Tifa îşi îngropă faţa în hainele negre de piele Ale Îngerului, Care începu să-i dezmierde părul lung şi ondulat.

„Vai mie! A trăit singur atâţia ani! Iar eu am avut încredere în nemernicul ăla! E clar că tot ce mi-a zis sunt minciuni."

- Te rog, nu lăsa taina Mea să-Ţi aducă lacrimi în ochi, şopti Sephiroth cu glasul neschimbat de blând.

Îşi dete jos mănuşile. Cu mâna stângă îi atinse obrazul şi Tifa o simţi fină dar rece. Închise ochii inundaţi de lacrimi amare.

- …Nu, dulcea Mea Tifa. Tu ai suferit destul în tot acest timp.

Tremurând de durere, ea Îi întâlni privirea.

- Nu mai mult decât Tine, răspunse.

Sephiroth aprobă trist din cap, lipindu-l de al ei. Aripa imaculată se deschise la un gest Al Său, strecurându-se pe după trupul firav al Tifei. O acoperi apoi cu mişcări lente şi protectoare. Ea lăsă o lacrimă să i se usuce în căldura degajată de frumuseţea aceea albă. Iar buzele Îngerului se ascunseră în părul ei, mângâindu-l. Tifa nu avusese niciodată parte de atâta afecţiune, căci cea mai mare parte din anii vieţii ş-i petrecuse alături de Leon, care desigur că nu-i putea oferi decât dragoste paternă. Dar aripa era strâns petrecută în jurul ei, năzuind s-o apere de orice ameninţare. Vocea de caşmir îi rostea numele pe un ton vrăjit de pasiune. Iar tristeţea celor doi se dizolvă în atmosfera paşnică. Tifa Îi înconjură gâtul cu mâinile albe şi înainte să-şi dea seama, Îl îmbrăţişă adânc, răspunzându-I la grija oferită. Atunci, pentru întâia oară după atâţia ani de suferinţă lăuntrică, Îngerul zâmbi, eliberat de povara tainei neîmpărtăşite – un zâmbet adevărat, care nu mai era şters de durerea trecutului. Sărută uşor fruntea Tifei, punându-i două degete sub bărbie. Ea surâse la atingerea sublimă a buzelor apoi rămase pierdută în armonia privirii Lui.

- Rămâi sub aripa Mea, Tifa, căci nimeni nu te poate răni.

Afirmaţie învelită în adevăr. Nici lanţul de minciuni chinuitoare nu era mai puternic decât aripa Îngerului. Înfăşurată armonios în jurul Tifei, o ascundea de lumea dură. Ea Îl rugă din priviri să nu o părăsească, deoarece se simţea în siguranţă – preţuită şi ocrotită. Era nespus de frumoasă acum când fiorii iubirii o sileau să-şi păstreze zâmbetul. Îndemnat de o tandră dorinţă, Sephiroth îi cuprinse buzele într-un sărut inocent, timid. Tifa fu surprinsă de gestul Lui delicat, dar nu îndrăzni să-L respingă, ci dimpotrivă Îl ţinu strâns lângă ea adorând suflarea Lui fierbinte pe obraz. Sărutul fu dulce şi ceru o întârziere lungă. Sephiroth o dezmierdă cu grijă iar Tifa îşi puse mâinile pe umerii Lui şi-L privi mult. Ochii ei negri sclipeau cu un sentiment nou. Chipul şarmant Al Îngerului se reflecta în lumina lor. Iar acum nu mai exista nici o minciună care să le despartă inimile îndrăgostite.

- Nu şti de când te-aştept, şopti Sephiroth rezemându-Şi fruntea de a ei.

Tifa I Se ascunse în braţe, sărutându-L din nou.

* * *

**...**

**:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-*****:-***


End file.
